Padfoot and Puma
by callmeGreen-Eyes
Summary: She drinks alone at a dingy pub, until he walks up and surprises her. They're two completely separate people, but there is so much common ground that a week could change both lives forever. SBOC COMPLETE!
1. Nicknames and Drunkards

It started as the beginning of the worst vacation of my life. I got sick from the oversea Apparation, Flooed into someone's house on accident, was almost arrested for trespassing, got lost, got violently ill on a violently purple bus, got lost again and nearly robbed by some muggle punk who probably can't remember what he did today, and to top it all off I was sitting in some dingy pub called the Leaky Cauldron, because I could not for the life of me find the inn I was supposed to stay at.

And this is all in one day: the first day of my vacation. How fabulous! I admit, I was an American tourist, going on vacation to England to see the wizarding community before the war destroyed it. But I don't care where you're from, that much bad luck in one day is not healthy.

So I sat at the bar by myself, drinking my non-exotic butterbeer because I didn't want to get drunk. I probably looked very lame. But he came and sat next to me anyway.

"You look pissed about something," he said.

"I have something to be pissed about," was my terse reply. I was being rude, but I really didn't give a damn. Right then I was willing to live up to the whole Americans-are-inconsiderate-assholes stereotype.

"Bad day?" he asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

I was surprised. Not many people would actually want to know. I looked up into startlingly dark eyes in a _very_ handsome face, perfectly framed by long black hair. He looked like a prick, but he didn't act like one. His eyes were guarded, but his smile was genuine. The way he sat was relaxed yet prepared for anything. I couldn't help but wonder what in life made him so tense in his inner core.

"Who are you?" I asked instead. You start with names, not dark pasts.

His grin broadened. "The name's Sirius Black." He held out his hand, and I cautiously shook it. "And who are you, Miss America?"

I laughed. I know about the Muggle competition, and comparing me to a Miss America is like comparing a chicken to a peacock.

"Rya." He raised his eyebrows. "My parents wanted an exotic name, probably because they were Bob and Sue."

"Nice to meet you, Rya. Want another butterbeer? Or something stronger?" In any other situation, my mind would be screaming "pervert" or "rapist" in my ear, but something about this man, this Sirius Black…I trusted him immediately.

"No thanks. Anything stronger and I'd be passed out within two hours." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of my first—and last—encounter with fire whiskey.

"Really? Butterbeer barely does anything for me, even if I drink it all night." He was actually surprised.

"No offense Sirius, but you look like the guy that would stay out all night with his buddies." Which was true, all you had to do was see him smile, really smile, once and you knew.

"Nah, James would be the only one who would do it, but now with Lily and Harry, he's stuck at home." He smiled wistfully. "He's my godson, little Harry. Lily told me that if I teach him anything she'd hex me."

"Wouldn't it be good for you to teach him?" I asked. "I mean, isn't that the point of a godfather?"

"Not what I would teach him." He chuckled. "Tricks, jokes, ways to get in trouble without getting caught. Every Marauder prank or passion, every inside joke. He'd know it all if I had any say."

"Marauder?"

Sirius glanced at me. "That's what we called ourselves in school. James, Remus, Peter, and I were the Marauders, have been since second year."

"Sounds like an appropriate name," I said softly, laughing into my drink.

"It was very appropriate. Moony was always cracking jokes about how juvenile we were being for naming ourselves, but he believed in it just as much as the rest of us." Sirius asked the barkeep for another butterbeer without asking if I needed one. I didn't mind.

"Who's Moony?" I asked, smiling in thanks as Sirius slid the cup to me.

"It's a nickname for Remus." No other explanation.

"Did you all have strange nicknames?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Yes, we did."

"And? What was yours?"

"Padfoot. And this isn't past tense, we still use those names."

"Padfoot," I said, turning the word in my mouth. "I like it. It's cute." He blushed ever so slightly. "Reminds me of a great big dog." His eyes widened.

"You're smart."

"What? Why?"

He looked away. "Just trust me, you are." There were a few moments of silence, during which I realized I was having an entire conversation with someone I had just met. And I didn't care. I liked this Sirius fellow. "So," he said, interrupting my thoughts, "did you have any strange nicknames in school?"

I unconsciously started playing with my golden brown hair, but I didn't say anything. There was a reason my friends started calling me by a different name, and the rest of the school just caught on.

"You did! Come on, tell me!" He had twisted in his chair to face me. His face was lit with excitement. "Please?" He reminded me of a child. He gave me puppy dog eyes, which were remarkably strong.

"Fine!" I looked away. "They called me Puma," I muttered.

"Sounds fierce," he commented. "Any reason why?"

I laughed. "The guys said it was because of my temper." That wasn't the real reason.

"Where did it really come from?" I looked up at him again, into his eyes, those dark and penetrating eyes. He knew I was holding back. I knew he wasn't saying all too, though.

"Where did Padfoot come from?" He didn't answer me. "Exactly."

He looked at me questioningly. "You are the only person, aside from Lily, who has ever guessed that there was more to the story."

I couldn't help but smile. "You did say I was inexplicably smart."

He smiled back. "Yes, I did." He was looking right into my eyes, and I was looking straight back into his. And for a moment, we held each other's gaze. It wasn't uncomfortable; there was just something there that kept us from saying anything else. But whatever it was, this strange bond we had experienced, was broken by some drunken jerk wad.

"Hey, pretty lady," he said, sitting askew on the stool next to me. He looked to Sirius, trying to move without falling off his chair. "Mate, do y'mind? If'n you're not goin' to…well…" He smiled at me. I could smell the fire whiskey on his breath and I was disgusted. "If you're not gonna 'elp this 'ere lady…I'll take 'er for a go." My face turned bright red, I'm sure. He basically just called me a whore. Jerk.

He smiled again, and as he leaned forward—I'm sure to mutter nasty nothings in my ear—a wand was quite suddenly poking him in the neck. His smile fell and his eyes widened, frantically looking over at Sirius, who was beat red with anger.

"I think you'd best leave," Sirius said, his voice shaking slightly. The man slid off the stool, being extra careful to not move without warning. "And next time you go looking for some corner whore, make sure you're not talking to a perfectly respectable woman." The man nodded, and Sirius lowered his wand.

He stood, waving like a cattail in the wind, and grinned at me once more. "'S okay," he said. He attempted to point at me, but his finger ended up aimed at the opposite end of the bar. "I know you'll come 'round 'ventually."

Sirius stood quickly, his stool crashing as it hit the floor. Everyone looked up at us. I stood as well, placing myself directly in front of Sirius.

"I'm sorry sir," I told the man, feeling Sirius' rage radiating out of him, "but if you want a whore you'll have to look elsewhere. I'm no slut. Now leave me alone." He grinned at me and made as if to step closer, and Sirius moved forward. I reached out behind me and grabbed his arms, holding him behind me. "Leave," I said, loud enough for the whole pub to hear (not that it was very loud in there anymore). He didn't move. "Now."

He leaned forward, and I had to fight against Sirius again. Since they were both so close I felt I could lower my voice without losing affect. "Look, I will hex you into next year if you do not get the hell out. _Now._" I let go of Sirius' left hand, using mine to pull out my wand.

The man looked at me, snorted, and weaved his way out the door.

As the door swung shut behind him, I turned around to face Sirius, letting go of his hand as I did. He was _very_ close. I eyed him, but did not step back. "I suppose you'll want a thank you for defending me," I said, knowing he didn't.

He was watching me. Carefully. "I suppose you'll want an apology for losing my temper," he replied, knowing I didn't.

"Point made."


	2. I'm not sorry

I thought to sit back down, go back to the nice conversation we were having, but it took a few moments for me to regain full control of my limbs. "Shall we?" I said finally, clearing my tight throat and gesturing towards our seats. His stool was still on the ground.

"What just happened?" he asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" I replied, sitting on my stool and avoiding his eyes. He pulled his stool up and sat close to me, so close I could smell his intoxicating smell.

"How do two people who just met understand every word that the other is saying? Even the underlying message?" He smelled so good…

"Maybe we're just special." I finished my butterbeer. "Besides, I wasn't even aware there was an underlying message in the conversation." He frowned; I felt it. I was still avoiding his gaze. He knew it.

"Rya, look at me," he said softly.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

I didn't say anything. I was afraid of what I was feeling. I just met him, for Merlin's sake! And yet, his proximity to me was making my heart race and my face flush, his very touch made me warm all over. If I looked at him, into those gorgeous eyes so close to mine, I would explode.

"Rya."

"Sirius…I just can't right now."

His fingers gently pulled my chin round so I was facing him. I shut my eyes. "Look at me," he commanded.

My heart was beating so fast I felt like it would collapse. I opened my eyes.

He was less than five inches away from me. I could feel his breath on my lips. He smiled. "That was quite sexy, what you just did."

"What?" I leaned back a bit. I was not expecting him to say that.

"I have yet to see a woman threaten someone like that with nothing but pure honesty. It was sexy." He didn't move away from me. I was so surprised I didn't even blush.

"That is probably the first time I've ever had someone call me sexy and mean it."

He pushed my hair back behind my ear and my eyes closed again at the warmth of his touch. "Not many people must've seen you yet then. You're bloody beautiful."

I opened my eyes, blushing. I pushed him away a bit. "You know, you're not half bad yourself. How is it that no girl has claimed you for her own?"

Actually, I didn't know if he had a girlfriend or not. I just assumed.

He chuckled though, and that reinforced my assumption. "No girl at Hogwarts wanted a dog like me. And life's been a bit busy since school ended." His face went dark, and he sat back in his stool, taking his smell away from me and letting me return to my normal self.

"The war. What's happening?"

He ordered drinks for both of us before answering. "You-know-who is damn strong, Rya. That's all there is to it." He took a long swallow. Again I knew he was holding back.

"There's more to it, Sirius." He looked sideways at me.

"How would you know? You live in the States."

"True. But I read the papers. I keep up with what's going on. If he wins here, he's not going to stop. I know he's damn strong. Plus, I can tell you're hiding something from me." I leaned back and folded my arms together, watching him.

He looked at me for a moment before turning to face me in his stool. "Did you know one of the reasons I came over to talk to you is because you're American?"

"No, I did not. You're point?"

"The reason that mattered was because…" He lowered his voice. "Because I knew you wouldn't scorn me when you heard my name." He turned back in his stool, taking another drink.

"Of course I wouldn't. What does you name have to do with anything?"

He sighed. "My family isn't very well-liked, here in Europe. The Blacks are generally…well…" A woman chose that moment to walk past and spit at Sirius' feet. "The Blacks are hated. And I'm not exaggerating. The whole load of them are followers of Dark magic and evil, schooled through Slytherin and taught that Muggles are filth." He spoke with anger.

"You talk as if they're not your family," I commented.

"They're not, not anymore." I looked at him quizzically. "You know about Hogwarts, right?" I nodded. "And how it has four houses, two of which—Slytherin and Gryffindor—hate each other?" I nodded again. "Like I said, my family was nothing but Slytherin. I was Gryffindor." My eyes widened. I knew the differences between the two, the rivalry and the hatred. I had studied up on Hogwarts before coming to England, thinking I might be able to visit it. "Exactly," Sirius said to my astonished face. "My parents hated me for it. My whole family hated me. Then I became best friends with James, who was what they called a blood traitor, and Remus, who was what they called a half-breed, and Peter who was dense, which is actually kind of true. As a Gryffindor, I learned what a good wizard really was, and I hated my family. Eventually I ran away and moved in with James and his parents. My mother disowned me, but I still have the god-awful name. Black." He spat out his last name.

"Wow," was all I could say. He nodded.

"Yeah." He faced me again. "I knew you wouldn't judge me right away, because you wouldn't know. I'm not like them. I don't want to ever be like them." He looked away again. "So now you know." He went for another drink.

I put my hand over his cup and pushed it back down.

"If you keep drinking at this speed you're going to get drunk within the hour," I said forwardly. He looked quizzically at me. "I am _not _taking care of you when you pass out." He continued to stare at me, as if I had grown a third head. "Oh, honestly. Did you expect me to call you a bastard and leave or something? I don't care about your parents, or the rest of your family. Screw them. You are an individual person. And I like you. So I don't care if your family is made of dark wizards or squirrels. As long as you're still you." He smiled, ever so slightly. "And as long as you don't get piss drunk." He laughed outright.

"You know, I didn't think there were any other people in this world who wouldn't care, outside of the Marauders." He looked me right in the eye. "I guess I was wrong." I blushed, but did not look away. We were locked in each other's gaze again. He leaned forward and hesitantly kissed me. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, and I suddenly let out all my air. "Sorry," he whispered, pulling away. I stopped him with my hand on his neck.

"Only be sorry if you're not going to do it again," I whispered back. I leaned my forehead against his, and we both grinned. My hand slid down his arm and he entwined his fingers in mine. I bit my lip.

"I'm bloody well not sorry then." He kissed me again, harder and with more confidence. I giggled when he let me go. "Have I told you yet tonight that you're beautiful?"

I bit my lip again, blushing. "Maybe."

"You're beautiful."

"You too."

He laughed, and we finally separated. He was still holding my hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!


	3. Walks and Wands

thank you PadFootCc and tear-of-the-night for reveiwing! you guys totally made my day/night. i'll try to keep updating in a timely manner, but it'll probably be more of a weekly thing.

ONWARD!

* * *

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes after that, both of us drinking when we felt the need and smiling when we felt the urge. Finally he pushed his half-empty goblet away. 

"Let's go for a walk, kitty."

I raised a scandalized eyebrow at him. "Kitty?"

"A puma is a cat. Come walk!" He tugged at my hand.

"Okay doggy, I'll walk you." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Very funny." He pulled me towards the back of the pub.

"You started it!" I tripped on someone's shoe. "If we're going for a walk, don't you think we ought to go out front to the street?"

He stopped and stared at me. "You've never been to Diagon Alley?"

"Obviously. This is my first night in England. And I didn't get much tourism done today."

"That's right, you were having a bad day." He started walking again, continuing towards the back. "You never did tell me about that, little Puma."

"You can't just call me Puma, can you Padfoot?" We walked out the back door and he grinned at me.

"My little Puma. Of course not." He kissed me again, melting me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I was suspicious. I was in a back alley with a member of the Marauders who was also calling me his little puma. I didn't entirely trust the situation.

"Trust me." I eyed him. "You can always use your vicious puma skills against me if I lead you astray." I closed my eyes, smiling. "Vicious puma skills" was an understatement. But he didn't need to know that.

"Something's funny. I plan to find out what it is later," I heard him say. Then I heard what sounded like the shifting of bricks. Sirius' hands slid in mine. "Follow me, but keep your eyes shut."

I followed him, my eyelids being flooded with what seemed like fake light. "Open up." I opened my eyes. "Welcome, my little Puma, to Diagon Alley."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Because it was so late, there was no one around, and all the stores were closed. But Sirius took me window shopping, telling me stories about when he first came to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, and how he kept coming back every summer for Quidditch. He told me that he met James in the Quidditch shop and how they were immediate friends, and that the first view of Remus was in the bookstore, though they didn't really meet until the train ride. He told me stories about Hogwarts, about the Marauders and their endless pranks. He even told me that there are things the teachers still don't know about that the Marauders did.

Eventually we ended up at Ollivander's, which was the only shop open that late. Sirius told me that Ollivander kept his shop open 24/7 nowadays, in case of an emergency. He asked me if I wanted to go inside, but I was already pulling open the door.

Back at home, there are wand makers all over the place. And some of them are just amazing. But even in the States Ollivander's is known to be the best, no questions asked. When I was younger I always wanted to visit his store, and here I was, with no one around, and the perfect opportunity.

The shop was dimly lit, but it was warm. Sirius slid his hand back into mine and pulled out his wand. "Dangerous times," he muttered.

A rolling sound startled both of us, and an old man with crazy hair on a ladder slammed into the end of his shelves. "Mr. Black, an American?"

"This is Rya." Ollivander stepped slowly down his ladder, staring at me. I was intimidated.

He gaze shifted to Sirius as he stepped up to his counter. "Out late, are we?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Thought we'd go for a walk. Rya wanted to see your shop, when we passed it."

He looked at me again. "I…well… Back home, even, they say you're the best, at making wands and making wands that choose properly. I was…just wondering…" I trailed off and he smiled.

"You wonder if I can give you a better wand than the one you've got."

"Well, yes. I mean, it's not a bad wand, it just…doesn't always work the way I want it to. It's a bit…retarded, I guess." He held out his hand, and I placed my wand in his palm. He stared at it for a moment, and handed it back.

"We'll see what I can find." He disappeared into his shelves of wand boxes.

I leaned into Sirius, exhaling heavily. "Is he always that…?"

"Overpowering?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"You may want to sit," came Ollivander's voice, from down a completely different row than the one he left through.

Sirius pulled me towards the one chair next to the door and sat down, patting his lap. I laughed softly and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned my head against his, wrapping my arms around his.

"It feels like we're dating," I muttered.

"We are. Didn't I tell you?" he said jokingly.

"I'm serious."

"No, actually, I'm Sirius."

I rolled my eyes. "Goofball."

"Rya?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I sat straight and looked at him. He was smiling, but he wasn't kidding.

"We just met," I said.

"We don't act like it." I thought about how we were sitting, how we had been acting. He was right.

"I live a thousand miles away from here."

"Quit looking for reasons to say no when your heart says yes." He pulled me towards him again, taking one of my hands and kissing it as I leaned back. I smiled. "Besides, you _are_ a witch and I _am_ a wizard. Magic eliminates miles in minutes."

"Nice alliteration."

"Thanks. Now give me the answer your heart is giving you."

I hesitated for only a minute. "Alright." He kissed my hand again. I smiled.

Ollivander came back then. "Rya?" I stood up and met him at his counter. He placed three boxes in front of me and told me to try all three. The first, a twelve-inch willow with a unicorn hair core, made me explode the shelves next to Sirius. He yelled and jumped in surprise, making me laugh. The second, a six-inch birch with unicorn core, broke the chair Sirius and I had been sitting on. The third, however, was quite different. An eight-inch oak with a phoenix tail feather core, carved with swirls and a handle sporting a paw print at the bottom, glowed when I lifted it. White sparks lit up the tip, while a shimmering black surrounded me. Black was the color of my house at school. I was amazed. My old wand had just thrown out a few black sparks.

"I thought so." Ollivander put the other two wands behind him. "You can trade in your old wand, young miss, and take this for free."

I gaped at him for a moment. "Oh no, I could never…this is…no I'll pay for it. This wand is worth so much more than my battered old thing." I went for my purse. Sirius pulled my old wand out of my pocket and handed it to Ollivander.

"Let's let the expert tell us if you're battered old thing is worth anything," Sirius said, and Ollivander smiled at him before examining my wand. He held it up to at least four different lights, ran his hands along it, drew it close to his eyes, even tried a few spells.

"A good cleaning, and a few minor repairs, and this wand will be perfect for re-sale to someone who truly fits it." I began to protest that I would pay for the repairs then. "No need to worry, Rya. Your debt to Ollivander's does not exist." He stepped back into the shadows of his shelves, disappearing, taking my old wand with him. I was speechless.

"Come on, little Puma," Sirius whispered in my ear, taking me by the waist and leading me to the door. "The old man has work to do. Let it be."

Once we got outside, the light of the moon struck me and brought me back to reality. "I can't believe he did that for me," I said.

"Why?" Sirius asked, holding my hand and leading me back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, he's never seen me before. I didn't need a new wand, I wasn't going to school, my old wand worked perfectly fine—"

"Except that it was slightly retarded. According to you."

"Well, that was only sometimes. But still. I'm a foreigner, and he just gave me this gorgeous wand for free." My new wand, still shimmering from newness, was glowing in the moonlight.

"It wasn't for free. He gets to examine American craftsmanship now. Plus, he got a new wand to sell without going through all the work of actually making it." Sirius led me through the arch back into the pub.

"He still has to revise it and fix it and make it presentable!" I stopped. "Can we please go back so I can pay him?"

He chuckled. "He won't let you, little Puma. Trust me." He pulled me forward again. "Take it as a random act of kindness and accept it. There's no use in worrying about it."

"I'm not worrying." I said, pouting. We stopped in front of the stools we had been sitting on. The pub had emptied considerably since we left.

"Liar." He pulled me to him, kissing me and sliding his tongue in. After a minute the barkeep cleared his throat loudly. I blushed furiously and we pulled apart. I didn't want him to leave, but this felt like goodnight.

"You should stay here," I said, playing with his shirt. He covered my hand with his.

"Why don't I just stay with you?" I looked quickly up at him. "No, I didn't mean it that way. Just, sleeping. No more." I relaxed and hugged him, letting him wrap his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms…

He kissed the top of my head. "It's late, little Puma."

I pulled away and tilted my face to look up at him. We kissed. "I guess we ought to go to bed then, dear Padfoot." I smiled at him and led him upstairs to the room I had rented. I opened the door easily and let him in. It was a single room, with a twin size bed. The window faced a Muggle street, filled with Muggles that didn't even know this pub existed.

"Not bad," he said.

I dug into my bags, finding my pajamas at the very bottom. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom…I suppose you have nothing else to wear?"

"Nah, I sleep in my boxers any way," he said. He looked up at me grinning. "If that's okay, of course," he added.

"Well…we'll just be sleeping, so it's not like it matters." I grinned wickedly at the surprised look on his face before turning and walking out the door. I wouldn't say it to him, not yet, but I was looking forward to seeing him in nothing but his boxers.

When I returned, he had both pillows under his head and was already under the covers, as if asleep. I could tell by the smile on his face that he was faking it. I walked up to the side of the bed, ripped a pillow out from under him and whacked him on the head with it. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on the bed with him, throwing me down next to him and leaning over me. I had the pillow in my left hand, hanging off the side of the bed. His hair hung around his handsome face, and he was grinning madly.

"Meanie," I said. He was shirtless, and damn sexy too.

"You hit me," he replied, still grinning but trying to sound upset.

"You stole my pillow!" I said, attempting to hit him with it again. Instead he caught my wrist and pushed it back on the bed before the pillow ever made contact.

We stared at each other for a moment. My right hand moved up his toned arm over his shoulder to his face, pushing back some of his gorgeous hair. "You're hot," I said suddenly. He grinned. I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"I could say the same to you, little puma." I blushed even deeper. "And the fact that you blush every time I compliment you is absolutely adorable." I continued to blush. He laughed, a deep, heartthrob-worthy laugh. He kissed me, hard, and rolled away.

After we finally got situated, we both fell asleep smiling.


	4. Butterbeerariffic

three words: i love reviewers. you guys rock my socks. iloveSkaterBoys, well, you pretty much made my day. and kerrie, whomever you are, i can't really say no to three solid caps "please"s. so this is for you wonderful folks.

sorry it's been awhile. calculus hates me.

* * *

My eyes opened to see the sun's rays creeping up the wall in front of me. I couldn't help but smile as memories from last night swirled through my thoughts. I rolled over to kiss Sirius, but the space next to me was cold and empty, the covers folded over me (presumably to keep me warm). I sat up and looked around. His clothes were gone. He was gone. No note or anything, just gone. 

I figured he wasn't coming back. I'm an exceptionally early riser, and if he's already long gone by the time the sun rises, he must've taken the effort to get out. I wasn't entirely sure what happened, or why he ditched out, but I was sure he wasn't coming back. And that depressed me more than I can explain. You'd think that, only knowing a person one night and never seeing them again wouldn't be such a big deal. But Sirius was someone I couldn't just forget about.

So midmorning found me sitting alone at the bar once more. This is my pitiful life. At least butterbeer won't ditch me for no good reason.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, something like disappointment filling his voice.

I turned around, my mind refusing to believe my ears. But there he was, handsome face surrounded by dark hair. "You left." I said simply.

"I had unexpected business." He was staring at me. I realized I was ever so slightly drunk. I didn't care.

"Before sunrise?"

"Yes."

Silence.

He held out his hand, which I took, and he pulled me to my feet.

"You came back though," I said. "I didn't think you were coming back."

He pulled me close to him, wrapping his left arm around my waist and using his right hand to push my hair away from my face. "Of course I came back, little Puma." He kissed me gently. I knew he wasn't lying. "This is ridiculous. You taste like butterbeer."

I laughed. It wasn't surprising.

"Come on," he lifted me up, "back to bed for you."

"I'm not tired, Padfoot. Just a little butterbeer-ariffic." I snuggled against him. He was wearing a long dark traveling cloak that was dirty and ripped in places. When he placed me on my feet in my room, I took extra time to study him. "What happened?" I asked, noticing the dirt on his face and slight limp.

"Nothing." He swept off his cloak and threw it on the floor. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. "Work. The usual." He sprawled on my bed.

"I doubt this is 'the usual' for any job outside of soldiering," I told him, sitting next to him. I was afraid that if I touched him I would find injuries.

He just looked at me for a moment, taking the time to realize he couldn't really lie to me. Something in my face told him I would see through it. Eventually he closed his eyes, looking exhausted, and held out his hand for me. "I think it's back to bed for both of us," he said.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the bed stand where a full water pitcher sat. "Get yourself properly in bed and then we'll go to sleep," I told him, pouring two glasses.

I heard him groan and slowly crawl up the bed. "You just want to see me in my boxers again," he said. I heard the smile in his voice, and that made me grin.

"Not that I would mind," I turned around, only to find him crawling shirtless under the covers, "but that's not what I meant." Damn he was hot.

He took the cup I offered and emptied it in one swallow. Then he fell back against the pillow, his eyes happily closed and his lips wet from the water. I crawled over and softly kissed him. He sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

His eyes searched mine, then he pulled me down and kissed me hard, the kiss of a man who needs to know there is good left in the world. "I can't," he whispered, his breath shaking. "I want to, but I can't."

"I know," I replied. I trailed kisses down his jawbone, placing the last on his lips. "Tell me you're not physically hurt, though."

He rolled me over, kissing me passionately. I was gasping for air when he pulled away grinning. "I'm fine. Now go to sleep before you turn me on any more." Grinning wickedly, I obeyed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was late afternoon before I woke to ravenous hunger. Sirius was still passed out on the bed next to me and I almost didn't have the heart to wake him. But my stomach would wake him sooner or later anyway, so I kissed him a few times to wake him up.

"Ah, little Puma, they should've called you Venus." One eye popped open in time to see me blush and roll away. He caught my wrist with amazing reflexes and pulled me towards him. "You're beautiful."

"Stop." My face was burning. He couldn't just let me live in my own little world where I was just your average girl. He had to place me in the realms of the Grecian gods.

"Not until you accept it." He hugged me, just a simple hug. "My little Puma, you are gorgeous." He kissed the top of my head.

"You know, the whole Puma thing wasn't supposed to be a compliment, not at school anyway." I pulled away again, and this time he didn't stop me.

"Tell me about your school. The only magic school I've ever heard of from the States was the Salem Witches Institute, which I'm fairly positive you never went to." I looked at him quizzically. I had never been to Salem's school. "Since it's an all-girls' school, the graduates tend to be a bit, well, slutty."

"Ah." I started rummaging through my trunk, trying to find clean clothes. "Well, since there are so many people in the U.S. almost every state has its own magic school. Minnesota's school is the Lakeland Academy of Magic. That's where I went. Just like every other magic school, we got our letters when we turned eleven. There are seven years of schooling, and we become adults at seventeen, same as here." Sirius was nodding, listening intently to what I was saying. It seemed like he was actually interested in foreign schools. "Unlike Hogwarts, which has four houses, as you mentioned last night," he nodded again, remembering, "Lakeland only has three: Wolff, Doe, and Baron. I was placed in Baron."

"How did they separate the first years?" Sirius interrupted. "At Hogwarts there is a Sorting Hat, but I doubt that's used anywhere else." He was still watching me from the bed.

"The founders—Andrew Wolff, Marianne Doe, and Norman Baron—left their wands for the school's use. Each wand is set on a stool in front of the new students, and as they file past the wand illuminates a student who has been chosen. Silver-gray colors showed Wolff, tannish-brown for Doe, and black for Baron. The class was usually split pretty evenly." I went and sat on the end of the bed, not really wanting to interrupt myself in order to change.

"It's strange to think of you glowing with such a dark color, even though I've seen it myself." He was frowning ever so slightly. "So you were a Baron. What does that mean, anyway?"

"Well, Barons had to be independent and strong, as well as brave and honest. Barons were generally not the smartest people either, but it wasn't an all or nothing rule. When Quidditch season came around," Sirius' eyes brightened, "my house became the Bears, while the Wolff house (obviously) became the Wolves and the Doe house became the Stags."

I shifted my clothes from one arm to the other. "You can change if you want," Sirius said. "I promise I won't stare."

"You'll watch, though."

"Nonsense." He shut his eyes and covered them with both hands. "Now change while I continue questioning you." I laughed and stood. Strange as it was, I trusted his word. I pulled off my shirt as he asked his next question. "So how does a puma fit in with bears?"

"I never really thought about it." I pondered for a moment. "Maybe it's the whole independence thing. Pumas generally live alone, except when mating." I was halfway done already.

"I hope you're not really a puma, then." His voice was a bit sad.

"Rest assured, I am a woman, through and through." I tossed my old clothes in the trunk. "Done." I turned around to face a man with a huge grin on his face and wide-open eyes.

"You're hot," he told me. I blushed redder than I had in ages.

"I thought I told you not to watch!"

"I didn't."

Whatever I was going to say caught in my throat. "Then…what?"

He shrugged. "I just thought I'd freak you out a bit."

"Oh, thanks."

"I wasn't lying though."

Again I was blushing.

"Rya." He stood and walked over to me, taking my hands in his and looking me straight in the eye. I was captivated by the depth of his gaze. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of world you must have lived in to make you believe you weren't beautiful." I looked down and didn't answer. "Rya?"

His hand came up to touch my face, but I pushed it away. He tried again, and this time his reflexes were too fast. He had my hands gripped tightly in one of his much larger ones, while his other hand gently brushed my face.

"Rya, are you crying?"

I shook my head. He knew anyway. "There's a lot you don't know, Sirius."


	5. The Gorgeous View

ha i love you guys so much. you make my day, every time. and i would like to thank the Singer in White for telling me about this amazing website that you should all check out. it's http://www.tinaling.ca/mwppmap/ and it's awesome.

and kerrie, i so wouldn't mind either.

STORY!

* * *

Sirius wouldn't leave my side for quite some time after that. He once asked me what was wrong, and when I broke down, shaking my head, he just held me and let me cry into his shoulder. I wasn't ready to talk about it, and he wasn't going to pressure me over it. Whatever bond we had told us more about each other than we had any right to know. 

We went silently down to the bar for dinner, him absolutely refusing to let me pay for anything. He was worried about me and I could tell.

It wasn't until we had finished everything that Sirius spoke again. He cleared his throat, as if nervous, and said, "So, I need to go home and get some clothes if I'm going to stay here with you. Would you mind coming with?"

I smiled. I wonder what kind of pigsty he lives in. "I would love to see your house, Padfoot."

He grinned, giving me a strange look. "It's still weird to have someone outside of the Marauders calling me that."

"I can stop if it bothers you," I said, worried I had annoyed him.

"Don't bother. I kind of like it." He had a wicked glint in his eye.

"You are a strange person."

"Thank you." Both of us laughed.

Sirius paid the bill and escorted me out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. A fat man in a Muggle suit walked passed us as we entered the non-magic world, and he would have crashed right through us if I hadn't pulled Sirius back at the last minute.

"Crazy Muggles," muttered Sirius, guiding me away from the pub. "They don't bother to watch anything anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My arm was still hooked through his.

"Hold on tight, little Puma." I did as told, guessing what he was going to do.

With a pop we appeared at a slightly run-down cottage next to a vast field. The house, though not exactly eye-catching, looked like it was a work in progress. There were various rebuilding items scattered on the ground surrounding the house, and the doors and windows had a new sheen to them that was absent on the rest of the building.

"This is where you live?" I asked, turning to survey the gorgeous landscape surrounding this house. My mouth hung slightly open.

"Yep, this be my humble abode." He shrugged. "Well, I share it with Remus. Neither of us could afford a house on our own, and he needs companionship. James lived here for a bit too, until he and Lily found their dream house in Godric's Hollow." He watched me stare. "Do you like it?"

I eyed the building again. "I think with a bit of work this could possibly be the best house to have. I mean, this view is absolutely breathtaking, and all you need is windows to make that work to your advantage." I snaked my arms around him. "I am intrigued by your home, dear Padfoot. Shall we go inside?"

"Er…well, you see…" His eyes wandered off to the right.

"It's a mess?" He looked sharply back at me.

"Yes, it's a complete disaster area, actually."

"Figures. This is why every house needs a woman. Men are messy." I went and sat on a rock. "Well, a woman or a gay guy. They tend to be tidy too." Sirius chuckled.

"I'll be back in a flash," he said, kissing my cheek and dashing into the house. I was smiling, and I couldn't stop. When I was in my first few years of school the other girls called it perma-grin. They usually used it to tease each other. Right now though, I would probably just keep smiling if someone told me I had perma-grin going.

So I sat on my rock for about ten minutes, staring at the astonishing view surrounding Sirius' shabby house. The house itself was set on the top of a bluff, which was of course surrounded by other bluffs. Directly in front of the house, though, lay an enormous valley with the stereotypical river winding through it. You could see for miles, just from their front porch. I was impressed, amazed, and thoroughly occupied until Sirius returned.

Actually, he had to sit beside me and place his arm around me before I was even aware he had left the house. He scared the crap out of me. Which, of course, made him laugh.

"I used to do that all the time in Hogwarts," Sirius told me, tears of laughter in his eyes.

"What, scare the living daylights out of girls?" My right hand was over my heart, attempting to slow its racing pace.

"Not just girls. Anyone and everyone I could. Once, I got Peter so bad he actually wet himself!" My jaw dropped. He was laughing hysterically again. "Granted, it was the first time I ever saw him and he was just this little eleven year old, but still!"

"You are a cruel person Sirius Black." Though it did sound kind of funny. In a sick and twisted sort of way. "What other mischief did you get into during school?"

After forcing himself to breathe deeply a few times, he finally said, "An easier question would probably be what _didn't_ we get into. As Marauders, we did anything we could think of, to pretty much anyone. We turned the headmaster's robes hot pink one night, though he took the joke very gracefully and acted like he had worn that color on purpose. I think he told McGonagall he thought hot pink brought more color to his cheeks or something." Sirius stared into nothing, smiling vaguely and remembering.

"So you were a solid prankster. Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged. "There was one time when Remus, Peter and I pulled this massive trick on James. We even got Lily in on it. It took us a full month to plan, and James still doesn't know the whole story." I gave him an elaborate-please look. Sirius twisted his body in my direction, pure laughter radiating from him. "Right, well, during Christmas break that year, pretty much everyone went home, excluding our group. So the four of us set it up that for a full weekend, James would lose all sense of reality. He wouldn't be able to get around the school without getting chased, trapped, or lost (which was bad because we literally knew the school like the back of our hands). Most of the ghosts pitched in by talking to him as if _he_ were a ghost, making him think he was dead. Lily acted like she was dating him (because by this time he had already asked her out at least a thousand times and she was still saying no) whenever she saw him, while Remus and I pretended we were fighting over a drumstick from dinner Friday night and Peter just plain vanished all weekend." Sirius was grinning broadly. "James had no idea what was going on! And whenever he asked Remus or I if we thought anything weird was happening, we would start complaining about that stupid drumstick. Plus, aside from everything else we were doing to him, we left flobberworm goo on his stomach one night and wrapped cow entrails around his glasses the next." Now he was laughing, remembering the absolutely lost and confused look that must've been on James' face.

"Why cow entrails?" I asked, my stomach beginning to hurt. He lifted his hands up, shaking his head to indicate that he had no idea.

"Because we could, I guess. And that's beside the fact that he repeatedly found a bird brain in his pumpkin juice!" Sirius fell off the rock and stayed off, gripping his sides with laughter.

"What previous prank deserved such revenge?" I asked, laughing.

"Nothing! I just thought of it one night!"

"Oh my…" I couldn't help but think that maybe it was better that I never went to school with Sirius. I doubt it would've been as funny on the receiving end.

"And the best part was, when Monday rolled around and classes started again, everyone acted completely normal. Lily went back to her 'you're a big-headed prat' routine, Remus and I were best friends again, and Peter was always there, as usual. The ghosts left him alone and he could walk down the hallway without fearing an ambush. Of course, he wouldn't drink pumpkin juice for like six months, but that just made it funnier. He was SO CONFUSED!" Sirius sat up and put his back against the rock. "I'm telling you, Rya, that was the best prank ever pulled on James. He still doesn't really know what happened. He pretends it was just a dream, actually!"

I slid my arms down and around his neck, so my linked hands rested on his shaking stomach. "Have I told you yet today that you are a cruel and terrible person?" I whispered in his ear.

"Cruel? Yes. Terrible? Not really." He kissed my cheek. "We could pull a prank right now, if we wanted. Remus isn't home." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"No," I said. There was no wiggle room in my tone.

"Please?" He did the puppy face again, but I refused to let him use it against me so I stood and walked a few feet away, purposely not looking at him.

"No, Sirius. I don't want your friend's only memory of me to be that one prank I helped out with." I kept my gaze focused on the house, but I could hear him standing and walking towards me.

His arms snaked around my waist. He was dangerously close to me. "You're no fun." He kissed my neck a few times.

"It's not going to work, Padfoot," I said breathlessly.

"Damn." He kissed my neck a few more times. "Wait," another kiss, "I don't care." He nibbled my ear.

I was close to turning around and ravaging him right there, so I put my hand over my neck, stopping him. He whined in protest. "If you don't stop, things are going to start happening," I whispered.

"So?" He tightened his grip around my waist and rested his head against mine.

"You know I'm not like that Sirius." I rested my hands on his.

He sighed. "I know."

There was a few moments' silence. "This really is a gorgeous view," I said.

"I can think of a better one." I turned and gave him a quizzical look. "I hear people call her Puma," was his clarification. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled.

He reached down and slung his bag over his shoulders again. "Come on, little Puma," he said. We Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Happy Christmas everyone!


	6. Darkest Secret

i love reveiwers. basically.

* * *

It was dark when we walked into the Leaky Cauldron once more. I assumed Sirius' home was quite far away for the light to instantaneously change into dark. But I didn't ask. It didn't really matter where he lived. He was here now, and that's what counted.

He tossed his satchel on the floor next to my duffel bag and sat on my bed, his arms outstretched and a pleading look on his face. He wanted me to come sit on his lap. Actually, he probably wanted more, but that was what he was asking for.

I didn't move though. Gazing quizzically at him, my head tilted to one side and my eyes narrowed, I asked, "Why are you here?"

His arms dropped and he looked at me as if he thought I had gone mad. "You invited me, Rya." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"That's not what I meant," I said, ignoring his question. "I mean, why are you staying? Why are you with me?" Memories of this morning's devastation had not left me, and even though I knew it was stupid I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to skip out on me or not.

His eyes searched mine, dark brown against hazel. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sirius…" I pulled away. "Be honest."

"I am." He stood and stepped closer to me, closing the distance between us again. "I am here, in this room with you, right now, because I can't think of anywhere I would rather be. There is this beautiful girl offering her bed to me," he had a wicked glint in his eye, and I was blushing furiously, "and she seems to actually be able to stand me, nay, even want me!" We both smiled. "Why would I turn that away?"

"I don't know." I turned away again, walking towards the door. "I'm paranoid, I guess."

"What beautiful paranoia then."

There I go blushing again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded, facing him. It wasn't a matter of him thinking it was cute anymore; he was poking at that weakness on purpose and I wanted to know why.

"Because, little Puma, I like to vocalize the truth, even when it isn't wanted or believed." He was watching me.

"That's not your real reason." I knew it. He knew it. There was no getting around the fact that Sirius was trying to get at something through this 'beauty' tactic.

He eyed me. "I want to ask you a question, but I don't know if you feel ready to tell me or not." Finally, he broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "I don't want to pressure you, not about this."

_He is so adorable!_ But I knew what was coming. "Ask me. If I'm not comfortable I just won't answer." My palms started sweating, so I folded my arms, waiting.

His dark eyes pierced into me once more. "What happened to you?"

There was a long silence. He wasn't talking about anything recent. He was digging deep into frightening memories and experiences. He was going far beyond everyone I knew and was going straight to the core of my issues. He was breaking through my barriers and finding the paths of my mind.

He wasn't just asking what happened to me. He was asking why I didn't believe him when he said I was pretty. He was asking why I blushed so badly when someone genuinely complimented me. He was asking me to reveal my darkest secret.

And I was going to do it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

We stared at each other for quite some time, before I spoke. "Don't interrupt me, or I won't start again." He nodded. I took a deep breath and started talking. "I was born into a Muggle family. The first witch, ever. My parents were the type of people who liked an orderly life that holds no opportunity for change or surprise. My older sister was just like them and idolized their very existence. I tried to be like them when I was little, tried to hold the monotone lifestyle of my family, but things always happened around me. My family treated me as if I was the poor, troubled, lost little soul. And then when I got my letter from Lakeland, my parents freaked. Mom was crying because she thought I was mentally ill, or maybe because she thought _she_ was mentally ill, I don't know. Dad said I wasn't going.

"But I couldn't just not go. I was one of those children that craved adventure and excitement. I had tried molding myself into what my family wanted, but I was a square in a circular world. Lakeland gave me the opportunity to be different and have adventures. I wandered into the woods one day and found one lonely owl that did not run from me, and I gave it a letter I had written to the Head of Lakeland. I didn't see or hear from the magical world for six weeks, and I thought I was doomed." I sat on the bed next to Sirius, who was politely watching and listening to me. I sighed. "My father never hit me Sirius, not with fists. But after that first letter came he never treated me like the troubled daughter he used to. He called me names and threatened me, he yelled and screamed at me for no reason." I can remember the one time he did hit me. I can hear him yelling so loud it hurt my ears, that I'm an ugly little bitch, that I'm a freak, that I didn't deserve a family, that I didn't deserve life, that I was so goddamn ugly that fucking Quasimodo would shy away from me. "At first he just stressed that I was ugly, a freak of nature. That sort of thing. Then the owl came back, and it had a letter that said I was being picked up by a student teacher the day school was to start. My parents were so mad…" I was staring down at my twisting fingers. "That's when Dad started telling me I was as undeserving as I was ugly. He locked me in my room for a week, forcing me to miss school and meals, leaving me to piss in the corner like a dog." I was shaking now, though with anger or trauma I couldn't say.

"I went to Lakeland believing that when I came home Dad would have realized that it wasn't such a big deal. But when I returned for winter break in my first year, Mom had joined in. She started yelling at me too." I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I never went home for winter or spring break ever again, but I had to during the summer. It was always the same. I was the ugly one. The dirt on the floor. The ungrateful, undeserving, unwanted, unloved disgrace that was beyond all normalcy.

"My father never hit me. He never touched me, even. He refused to let me near him; I was just that terrible. My mother was the same." I wiped my eyes, not letting a single tear fall. My hands were still shaking. "The last time I talked to my parents was about seven years ago. I sent them a letter that said, and I quote, 'I graduated. See you at your funerals.' And that was that." He didn't say anything. "I'm done now," I said, staring at the floor and swallowing around the lump in my throat again. It hurt more this time. My eyes were dry now.

"I…oh, Rya…" Sirius was at a loss for words, so he pulled me toward him and hugged me. It felt like he was trying to squash all the bad memories out of me, even though they were scarred into my mind forever.

"Sirius you're hurting me," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. He let me go, but his hands quickly gripped mine.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged. He cupped my face in his right hand. "Do you believe what he told you?" he asked quietly, his eyes darker than usual and a wary cautiousness behind his movements, as if he was afraid he'd frighten me.

I didn't answer. I wasn't about to tell him that I didn't think I was deserving of a proper family. I wasn't going to tell him that I agreed with my father, that I wasn't pretty at all. I wasn't going to tell him that even though I had gotten past most of the effects of my father, I was still amazed men looked at me in interest.

"Rya. Talk to me."

"I told you everything didn't I? My parents hate me and verbally abuse me, that's the long and short of it. What else do you want?" I moved to stand and walk away, but his hands held me down.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me one thing." I glanced at him. His face was determined.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Look at me." It wasn't a request.

I looked at him. His hand pushed my hair back and then cupped my cheek again. His thumb rubbed my cheek. I fought against closing my eyes and collapsing into his warm arms.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're healing." I smiled in relief. He wasn't asking me to do the impossible. I didn't have to tell him that I was beautiful; I didn't have to say any lies.

"I'm healing," I said honestly. His face warmed with a smile. "It'll never go away, but I'm dealing with it," I added.

"That's all I want to know." He tenderly kissed me. "I'm still going to tell you you're beautiful, little Puma." I blushed, of course.

"I figured." He kissed me again, longer and harder than before. "Sirius?"

"Yes, gorgeous?" I blushed.

"Let's go out tonight."

He gave me a look. "Where?"

"Anywhere but here." I wanted to get out in the open. I wanted to run.

"Okay. Want to go explore the land by my house?"

I thought for a moment. "I want somewhere with trees."

He grinned. "I know just the place. Come on." He stood, pulling me with him. He dragged me all the way outside before he stopped.

"Where are we going Padfoot?" I asked. For an answer he quickly pulled me in for a kiss, his fingers entwining in my hair and his body pressed against mine. My arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to my level and pushing him against me. Then, with a squeeze, we left the Leaky Cauldron once more.

* * *

well, now you know. rya's dad is a deusch (and i have no idea if i spelled that right).

heh heh you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter alot...


	7. The Potters

hehe...

* * *

With a pop we reappeared, though I didn't know where. Sirius and I stood somewhere, but I didn't care. My gaze was trapped in his once more. There was a devilish grin playing on his face. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. 

I smiled. "I don't like that grin."

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do about it?"

I kissed him, throwing all of my tumultuous emotions into it. He responded almost immediately by pushing me back against something flat and hard. I pulled away; he started kissing my neck. I pushed him. He stopped and looked up at me, grinning. I could feel the heat running through both of us. I was smiling too.

"Later," I whispered. He kissed me hard and let me go. "Now, where are we?" I finally took in my surroundings. Sirius had Apparated us onto the front step of a beautiful three-story house. The front yard was well taken care of, with several blooming gardens and full green trees. To the right lay several other well-to-do homes, though they were not all the same size as this one. To the left of the house was the beginning of what could only be a forest.

"This wonderful home belongs to the one and only Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He grinned. "Also known as my best mate and his girl."

"This is where…James?…lives?" Sirius nodded. "Wow."

"Would you like to meet him? And Lily and Harry, too, of course." He looked quite excited, but I understood it. One is always glad to see their best friend. No matter how long it's been since you've talked or how far away you live, your best friend is the one person you will always want to visit.

It was at this point in time I noticed that, though all the houses to the right were dark and closed down for the night, the step we stood on was quite well lit and there were several windows illuminated.

"I would love to meet James, and his family," I said, smiling.

"Great!" He jumped up to the doorbell and rang it. His arm wrapped around my waist protectively, and I hugged him for it, leaving one arm around him.

A good-looking woman with striking red hair and vibrant green eyes answered the door. She had an air of patience and kindness, and I liked her before she said a word.

"Sirius? What're you doing here?" she asked, opening the door wider to let us in.

"Felt like visiting, I guess," Sirius replied. Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily, I'd like you to meet Rya." She nodded to me. "Rya, this is Lily, the wonderful wife of James Potter." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh, stop rubbing it in Sirius," she replied, apparently referring to an old joke.

"Lily said for years, and I'm not exaggerating, that she would never marry the big-headed James Potter. And look where she is now!"

"Better him than you any day!" Lily replied. "It's nice to meet you Rya," she said, holding out her hand.

"You too, Lily," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Maybe you can put a leash on this one," she muttered, smiling and nodding towards Sirius.

"I doubt it's even possible," I replied, smiling in return.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at us. "You're talking about me."

"Yep," Lily said. "James!" she yelled up the stairs. "Guess who's here?"

I heard someone run down a hallway and within seconds a man swung around the end of the banister into view. He had black messy hair and glasses, but his face was alive with excitement.

"Padfoot!" he shouted down the stairs, before jumping down them.

"Prongs!" Sirius replied, meeting him at the foot of the stairs and hugging him heartily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sirius glanced back at me. James followed his gaze. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Rya," I said quickly, knowing that the look Sirius had just given me was a warning. "You must be James?" He nodded, seemingly impressed. We shook hands. "Sirius has told me so much about you—" Sirius shook his head, thinking I was going to bring up the prank—"that I feel like I already know you," I finished, smiling. Sirius exhaled in relief. James looked sharply at him.

"Don't you give me that look James Potter," Sirius warned. James rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Lily interjected. "Instead of standing in the doorway like we don't know each other."

"Great idea, Lily dear," James replied, looking lovingly at his wife. He grabbed her hand and kissed her before leading the way to the kitchen. Sirius and I followed, also hand in hand.

"I like them," I said quietly to Sirius.

"They like you," he whispered back.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I know James better than I know myself. Trust me. And Lily likes everyone, unless they give her a reason not to." James and Lily went through a swinging door into the kitchen. Sirius stopped me from following.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, still whispering.

"I want to warn you." He shifted awkwardly. "James and Lily are like parents. They ask a lot of questions and give out too much information." He wouldn't look me in the face.

"Are you _nervous?_" I asked, unbelieving.

"No!" His voice broke.

"You ARE!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Padfoot! What're you doing?!" James called through the door.

"Be right there!" Sirius yelled back.

"Sirius, he's your best friend," I said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Exactly." He finally looked me in the eye. Then he laughed uncomfortably and looked away again. "I'm being stupid. Sorry. I just really want you guys to like each other."

I tilted my head at him, confused. Why would it matter so much? "Didn't you _just _say that they liked me?" He shrugged. "Everything's okay. Relax." I kissed him, ignoring my questioning thoughts. He gripped my hand and we walked through the door.

Lily was making tea, while James lounged at the table. "Would you two like tea?" Lily asked without looking at us. James was staring.

We said, "No, thanks," at the same time. The couple smiled.

"So what took you so long?" James asked, grinning.

"Rya lost her bracelet," Sirius said automatically. I got the feeling this was routine. "We just went back to see if it was by the front door."

"I see. Usually it's an earring." James was still grinning, as if he knew every word that would come out of Sirius' mouth.

"I don't have pierced ears," I said. James shrugged.

"Did you find it then?"

"No," I replied, seeing that Sirius already forgot that I 'lost' something. "I must've dropped it at the inn."

James stared at me for a moment and then sat up straight. "She's smart Padfoot. I like her."

Sirius grinned, the grin that held relief and a carefree feeling. He pulled me towards him. "Well you can't have her. I've already claimed this one," he said jokingly.

"Please stop talking about me as if I'm a pet," I said.

"And please stop talking as if you're not married," Lily added to James, bringing tea to her husband and carrying a cup for herself. I smiled at her gratefully. "These boys still haven't quite grown up," she told me, smiling warmly.

"Ah, but you wouldn't have us any other way, Lily flower!" Sirius said, his tone making it clear that he was serious and joking at the same time.

I started laughing. Just me, laughing. James, Lily, and Sirius all gave me strange looks. I took a few deep breaths to stop myself, but the smile on my face wouldn't fade. "You guys wouldn't see it, you've been together for so long that all your abnormalities are completely normal." James and Sirius nodded. "But to me, this absolute outsider," I started laughing again, "you're so weird!"

Lily laughed with me this time. "It's not just you, Rya. Sometimes I still get weirded out by these two." James and Sirius gave her identical hurt looks. "That's exactly what I mean," she said, looking back and forth between the two. "And when Remus is here it's worse!" She threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation.

"Not really," said James thoughtfully.

"Remus is too…bookworm-boring-almost-normal-ish to make things worse," Sirius added. James was raising one eyebrow at him. "No I did not lose the irony of calling Moony 'normal' James." I raised one eyebrow at him. "No," was all he said to me. Then, in a whisper so quiet I could barely hear him, "later."

"So why are you here?" Lily asked.

"Rya wanted trees," Sirius replied simply.

"You make me sound like an idiot Padfoot," I said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Wow," James said randomly. The three of us gave him questioning looks. "Well, I've never once heard anyone outside of Remus, Peter, and I call Sirius Padfoot." His eyes were wide behind his glasses. "_Ever,_" he said, looking straight at Sirius.

Both of us shrugged.

"Why did you want trees?" Lily asked, changing the subject. I was missing something, but I decided to bother Sirius about it when we got outside.

"I wanted to go for a walk in the trees, and Sirius brought me here to meet you lovely folks." James and Lily smiled.

"Well, we've got plenty of trees for you to 'walk' through," James said, accenting walk. "Please don't let us keep you from your venture."

A baby could be heard crying upstairs. James and Lily bolted up at the same time. They smiled at each other, and Lily walked out the door while James walked up to us. He put one hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Go have fun," he said, and followed his wife out of the kitchen. We left.

* * *

i LOVE the part where sirius is all nervous. it's so cute! ahem sorry i just had to say that. 

i also love reveiws! please and thank you!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	8. Well, That's Ironic

i love reviews. immensely.

freemoney: she's only there for a week so no. but things will happen...

the singer in white: alas, we shall not meet little harry anytime soon. though i do agree that he'd probably be more like his father than should be allowed.

kerrie: i'm trying to not make the chapters go on and on, because i used to do that with old stories. so i am keeping them about the same length. look at it this way, this way i'll have more chapters!

cylobaby::wipes drool:: i know!

STORY!

* * *

As soon as we got outside I let go of Sirius' hand and ran a ways. I really did enjoy meeting Lily and James, and I loved their house, but I wanted trees so I could run without limitations. 

Of course, when scheming up this brilliant plan I forgot that Sirius would be with me. I am stupid.

"Rya!" I stopped. "What're you doing?" Sirius ran up behind me.

"I'm running. What do you think I'm doing, ballroom dancing?" He grabbed my wrist before I could bolt again.

"Is something wrong?"

Damn it.

"I'm just…I just want to run." My eyes were pleading. He still looked worried. I wanted to run on _four_ legs though, not two…

I pulled Sirius into the forest, away from the house and into a small hollow between trees. "Rya what're you doing?"

"I feel like I can tell you anything, Sirius," I said, my words rushing together. My heart was racing. Telling him this was a very important thing.

"Of course you can, but—"

"And if I ask you, you won't tell anyone, not even James, not even Remus or Peter." I wasn't asking, but I left room for him to answer.

"Of course not. I won't be telling anyone about earlier…"

"Then I have something to tell you."

Sirius looked completely lost. "If you're trying to tell me something then just tell me. I won't spread your secrets, little Puma."

I beamed. "You've hit it on the nail."

"What?" Now he was really confused.

"When I first told you my nickname was Puma you asked me why people really called me that." He nodded, following along so far. "Well, this is were it started."

And I transformed. I was an Animagus, and I turned into a puma, a cougar, a mountain lion, whatever name you chose. My closest friends knew, and they started it.

I could smell Sirius. It was intoxicating. He was staring open-mouthed at me. I growled at him. His mouth shut. I licked my lips and turned away, my tail twitching and my skin shivering in anticipation of my run.

"Rya!" I heard Sirius say. It wasn't hard to understand him, and his voice sounded beautiful to highly tuned cat ears. "You're an Animagus!" He was still staring. I sat facing him. "Come back for a minute," he said. I could smell excitement coming from him now. I stood and changed back.

"That's why I wanted trees. I want to run like that." I didn't look at him.

"Are you registered? What am I talking about! I don't care!" He grabbed my shoulders and I looked up into his bright eyes and exhilarated smile. "Oh little Puma, you have no idea what you've done…" I gave him a confused look. He took a step back. "If you can show me, then I can show you. Padfoot didn't come out of thin air." Where Sirius had been now stood a great shaggy black dog, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Wow." I said. I knelt down and reached out to pet him. Sirius' dark eyes looked out at me, holding some emotion I couldn't explain. The fur felt just like Sirius' hair. "Well this is ironic," I said. Padfoot licked me. "That's nasty!"

The dog disappeared and Sirius stood in front of me once more. He pulled me up from the ground without giving me time to wipe my face and picked me up and spun me. He was laughing. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that!"

I was laughing now too. He finally let my feet touch the ground once more, but he never released his hold. "I probably do, actually." He kissed me happily.

"Now I want to run too!" Sirius said, letting me go and spinning away. "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" I said, but he had already changed into a dog and was barking at me. I laughed and changed into a puma, batting him once on the nose and dashing soundlessly through the trees. He howled happily and crashed through the underbrush chasing me. Eventually I let him catch up and we ran side by side through the forest, our pace eating away miles.

I didn't miss the irony of a cat and a dog together, as if they liked each other.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was a good hour later before we finally stopped and turned human again. We had stayed towards the edge of the forest, but we had gone so far that nothing looked familiar. We didn't mind so much.

"Sirius, do you realize we've only known each other for just over a day?" I asked. He was lying on his back on a hill at the very edge of the forest, and I had my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my back, and his hand rested on my waist. My arm was draped across his stomach.

"It doesn't seem like it," he said. I could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest. "Did we really just meet last night?"

"Yes." There was a bit of a silence. "Sirius?"

"Hm?"

I paused. "Do you have any other secrets?"

He shifted his head and looked down at me. "Yes," he answered. Neither of us said anything for a minute. I figured he didn't want to talk about it. "Some of them aren't mine to tell," he finally said. I thought about various things he had told me in the last twenty-four hours.

"Remus?" I asked. He looked sharply at me. "One of them is about Remus," I said. I heard him tell James that calling Remus normal was ironic. They nicknamed him Moony. Sirius' family called Remus a half-blood. I love it when me remembering little details helps out. "Is he a werewolf or something?" Sirius stiffened. "It makes sense."

He sat up, forcing me to sit up and look at him. "You're not bothered?"

I shrugged. "He's one of your best friends. He can't be that bad."

Sirius smiled joyfully. "Rya, I cannot fathom how amazing you are."

"What?" I sat up straight.

"Not only did you figure it out, but you don't care. You," he pointed to me, "are amazing. You should meet him."

"Maybe later," I said, pushing him back down and laying down again.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke again. "If memory serves me right—which it usually does—you told me when we first got here that we would finish something later." I smiled, remembering exactly what he was talking about. His fingers were tracing a circle onto my hip, causing my shirt to ride up a bit. "I think it's far past later."

"Do you now?" I asked, shifting my body up so I could kneel over him. He didn't move as I put my hands on either side of his head. "You know, I can't seem to remember what it is we were to finish," I said, putting a face of forgetfulness on. Sirius grinned, his hand slowly traveling up my legs.

"Oh, I think you do," he said. He grabbed me around the waist and rolled me over him, much as he had done last night on my bed. I was flat on my back now, with my hair fanned out underneath me and my legs still resting on his. His mouth immediately pressed against mine, leaving no room for argument. My hands wrapped in his hair, while his began exploring my body. My mind raced.

_You were _just_ telling him that you've as good as just met. Maybe you know a lot about him, but this is ridiculous! One day is all it takes? I don't think so! _My mind raged against what was happening, but it wasn't strong enough. _Sirius is different._ My heart had an iron will._ I wouldn't be doing this with just anyone. He said it himself, it doesn't seem like you've only know each other for a day. Sirius is altogether separate from everyone else. I love him._

I sat up sharply, causing Sirius to jump back. "What?" he asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

I wasn't listening. _Did I really just think that?_

"Rya! What's wrong!" Sirius was sitting directly in front of me, trying to get me to respond. I looked up into his beautifully dark eyes, filled with worry.

_Is it true?_

"Rya, talk to me, please," he pleaded. "What's wrong?"

I smiled and gave him one of those short and sweet kisses.

_Yes._

"Nothing is wrong, Padfoot," I finally said. "In fact, everything is quite wonderful." I reached up and stroked his cheek. His eyes were still watching me, concern and confusion unmasked on his face. His hair was disheveled, yet still gorgeously framing his face. He was so handsome. So perfect.

"What happened then?" he asked. He was still sitting right in front of me, with my legs still draped over his. His hand reached up and covered mine, pulling it down to my lap.

_Maybe you do love him, but that doesn't mean he loves you._

"It was nothing, just a thought that surprised me."

"What, that you were enjoying this?" he said arrogantly, a smile reappearing on his face.

"_That_ was no surprise," I replied, letting his ego inflate a bit. "It was nothing, really."

"Liar." He moved to sit next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "Tell me. I promise I won't make fun or anything."

I sighed, knowing that I didn't want to say and knowing I would anyway.

"I think…" I hesitated. _One day!_ my mind yelled. _Shut it,_ my heart replied. "I think I love you, Sirius."

There was stunned silence. I waited for him to tell me he didn't feel the same, that this whole relationship was just a trifle to entertain him.

"That's ironic," he said instead. I looked up at him. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

isn't it annoying that every time they're about to do something they get interrupted? ah well, what're you going to do... 

reviews are loverly!


	9. Moon Madness

sorry i've been not updating very fast. life's been psychotic recently.

freemoney-you make me laugh. every time.

kerrie-yeah, i figured it wasn't exactly a well-hidden secret, what with the similarities between their nicknames and all. but still.

the singer-i might put harry in later. i haven't made up my mind yet. haha, remus...it's funny you asked! read!

and thanks to anyone else who reveiwed and i just haven't received them yet! my email is being stupid. i shall bash it on the head later.

STORY.

* * *

It took a moment for what he said to register in my brain. When I did I sat straight and looked him in the eye. "Is that true?" I asked, my voice amazingly level and my blood racing so fast I thought it would shoot right out of me.

"Like I would lie to you about something like that," he said, a tender smile gracing his features.

"Oh, Sirius…" I didn't know what to say. Thank you? I don't think so. But I think we were beyond words, because he never said anything either. Instead he pulled my chin towards him, kissing me gently at first, and then with more and more passion. I found myself flat on my back once more, with Sirius' hand making its way up my shirt. His fingers brushed against my breasts, over my bra.

"Silk?" he asked huskily, his warm breath making my blood tumultuous with lust.

Yet I couldn't stop the smart-ass reply. "You know you like it."

"Yes I do," he said honestly, making me shiver. His fingers found the front-facing clasp of my bra and quickly undid it. A cold hand spread itself over my left breast, making me shiver again. Sirius' lips were doing wonders to my neck. I moaned when his thumb rubbed my nipple.

An intense howl ripped through the night. Both of us stopped moving, him in the process of lifting my shirt higher, me in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. I had never heard such a howl before.

The howl tore through the air again, closer than before. Sirius' eyes darted around the forest.

"We need to leave," he whispered.

"What?" But I was enjoying myself…

"_Now._" He jumped up and pulled me with him, farther away from the tree line.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Despite myself, I was whispering. I fumbled with re-hooking my bra. He didn't answer; instead he pushed me behind him.

"Change!" he said suddenly. I could feel the tenseness in him from a foot away.

"What's happening Sir—"

"NOW!" Suddenly in the form of a dog, Sirius ran and jumped into the trees at the edge of the forest, colliding loudly against the biggest wolf I had ever seen in my life. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't move.

Both canines stood shaking their heads, trying to break free from the muddle that followed the crash. The giant black dog—who was still smaller than this huge animal—recovered first and barked in alarm at me. The wolf turned hungry eyes on me.

I recognized the signs instantly. Werewolves aren't exactly uncommon in the northern wilderness of Minnesota, so the students at Lakeland are schooled well about the difference between a harmless wolf and a terrifying werewolf. This was no harmless wolf.

Sirius barked again, louder, before leaping forward and biting the advancing foot of the werewolf. I finally did as told and changed into Puma. The werewolf, losing its target, turned and lashed out at Padfoot. He was hurled ten feet into a tree, hard enough that _I_ almost howled with grief. But the werewolf was advancing on me again.

I growled at him. He growled back. He lunged several times, but I jumped out of the way each time. I didn't want to hurt him, for one reason or another. He was important. But one cannot win a battle with mere defense. I struck, and struck hard, swiping the werewolf across the shoulder and leaving four long gouges. He howled in pain.

He attempted one last time to snap at me, but I leapt back once more and hissed menacingly at him, my ears flat against my head. He turned and limped off into the forest, howling mournfully as he went.

It was only when the sounds of the forest returned to their normal volume and the werewolf was no longer heard that I heard a groan. A distinctly _human_ groan.

I jumped forward on two legs and ran through the brush. "Sirius!" He didn't reply. "Sirius, where are you? Answer me!" There were tears running down my face. I shoved my way through a bush and saw his hand. "Sirius!"

After tearing a path to where he lay, I knelt next to him, sure that he would not survive the likely back breaking encounter he had with the oak we were under. His eyes were closed, but his hand was resting open on his stomach, asking for mine.

"Oh my god Sirius…" I brushed back his hair with one hand while the other gripped his tightly. The tears were falling faster. His eyes opened. A frown replaced the lazy smile that had been on his face.

"You're crying," he observed. The hand not being squeezed to death by me reached up and brushed my cheek.

"Sirius…" I wanted to throw myself on him and sob into his shoulder, but I was afraid of hurting him. "Don't you dare leave me…" was all I could manage.

"Leave?" He actually looked confused. "Little Puma, I'm not going anywhere." More tears spilled at the use of my nickname. He sat up and I abruptly stopped crying. "Rya?"

"You're…you're not…broken," I eventually stuttered out. I really thought he was irreversibly injured, if not dying.

"Of course not," he said matter-of-factly. Now his hands were smoothing out my hair and wiping the tears from my face. "Moony is going to have to do far worse than that to land me in a hospital again," he added, trying to make light of things and failing.

"Moony?" It took a moment for my over-shocked brain to realize why I recognized that name. "That was Remus?"

He nodded solemnly. "I'll recognize that old wolf for the rest of my life."

After knowing who it had been, I began to feel bad for the terrible gashes I had left on his shoulder, which would inevitably scar him forever. And I began to understand why I hadn't wanted to hurt him in the first place.

"How…how are you, then?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and cringed, almost simultaneously. "It hurts like a bitch. My back is going to be quite colorful tomorrow." He sat up straighter, cringing once more. "And my ribcage is a bit unhappy as well."

I knew our night in the woods was long over.

"Come on, I'll get us back to the Leaky Cauldron." I gingerly pulled him off the ground. I draped his arm over my shoulders. "And then we'll take care of your angry ribs and painted back." I felt him grin, and that made me smile. With a warning to Sirius, I Apparated us back to the inn.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I never could remember exactly what happened between returning to the Leaky Cauldron and pulling the covers over a sleeping and bandaged Sirius later that night. There is no way I could've pulled him up the stairs myself, but I don't recall anyone helping me. I don't remember how to make the potion that was sitting on his bedside, though it was definitely in one of my brewing bottles.

But I do remember him telling me not to worry, and I remember laughing in his face in response. I can remember the look and feel of his shirtless body as I wrapped it. I can remember him grabbing me and kissing me hard, one last time, before moving into bed. I can remember the loving look in his eyes when he said, "Thanks, beautiful," and I blushed. I can remember the smile on his lips as he said goodnight and fell asleep.

I don't remember sitting down on a chair next to his side of the bed, but that is where I awoke the next morning. There was an owl urgently tapping on the window of my room, its request for entry getting louder by the minute.

Sirius, still asleep, stirred. I jumped up to shut the damn beast up.

After I threw the window open, the owl hopped onto the inside ledge and looked around, completely ignoring me. It swooped over to where Sirius laid, the blankets tangled around him and his face buried in his pillow. His hair was everywhere. I wanted to go over and mess it up some more. He looked hot all disheveled like that.

The owl stood in front of Sirius' head and hooted once. He moaned in response. It hooted again, louder. I walked up and waved my arms at it, telling it to shoo, telling it to come back later, telling it that Sirius needed rest. It hooted louder still. Sirius turned one bleary eye towards the sound.

He reached out unhappily. The owl held out its leg. He grudgingly took the parchment from the awful bird. It hooted happily once more and flew out my window, which I nearly slammed shut on its tail feathers. Sirius was sitting up by the time I turned back around.

"What kind of pesky bird is that insistent?" I asked, annoyed. Sirius rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"The kind that works for Dumbledore," Sirius replied honestly. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him. The blankets were still wrapped around his waist. "Bloody hell, this better be important." He ripped open the parchment. I draped my arm above the sheets on his waist, resting my head on his shoulder and rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Sirius didn't bother trying to keep the letter private, but I avoided looking at it. It wasn't my business. Instead I stared down at the bed, at the bleached sheets. There was a slight dip in the mattress from all the people sleeping in it. Sirius swore.

"What?" I asked, still staring down the mattress.

Sirius' head turned towards mine and I looked up at him. "You didn't read it?"

I shrugged and looked down again. "It's not my business."

Sirius sighed. "It's…work," he finally said. He turned his body towards me, forcing me to sit up on my own. "Rya, how do you feel about the current war in England?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a moment's silence. "Do you believe Muggles and Muggle-borns are filth? That the only true and 'good' wizards and witches are 'pure-blooded,' not mixed?"

I didn't hesitate. "No. I'm Muggle-born, remember?"

"Good. I have an idea."

* * *

what shall happen? hm hm hm. you'll just have to reveiw to find out! thanks much!


	10. They

you guys seriously have no idea how happy your many reveiws made me. but i shall reply to them at the end so that you may continue the story and read the chapter you all so eagerly asked for.

ONWARD!

* * *

Without any further explanation, Sirius was up and getting dressed, throwing darkly shaded clothing on. I was still on the bed, lost in confusion. 

"Do you have any dark but comfortable clothes?" Sirius asked me.

"Well, yes, but…" Though this statement confused me even more, I went for my bag and started rummaging through it, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a dark brown long sleeve shirt. That was about as dark as my wardrobe got at the time.

"Put them on, quickly." He was already dressed and hunched over the tiny desk, scribbling something on the back of the letter he had just received. I started changing, not even bothering with modesty anymore. It didn't feel important in the current situation (whatever that was) and I knew Sirius wouldn't be impolite about it anyway.

As I changed pants, Sirius reopened the window and whistled softly. The owl came back and stood patiently on the ledge, its foot held forward. Sirius tied the note onto its leg and let it fly off again. The window was shut much softer than last time.

When he turned around I was just pulling my clean shirt on. He had a lazy grin on his face when I finally looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"You are so gorgeous, little Puma." His lazy grin grew broader.

"Oh shut up."

He chuckled and let me be. I stepped in front of him as he headed towards the door. "What're you doing?" he asked warily.

"Lift up your shirt," I demanded.

"Rya, this isn't the—"

"I'm not letting you go get beaten up again until I see how you back and ribs are. After last night I'm amazed you even want to go do this." My arms were folded across my chest. He sighed and pulled his shirt completely off. _A woman always wins_, I thought, grinning.

"I don't _want_ to, but it's my job." I ran my hands across his back. The bandages were long gone already. "I'm keeping people alive by doing this." His voice was somber and his expression dark. I didn't know what to say. He was in the war.

After a few minute's silence and a careful inspection of his various injuries I told him he could put his shirt back on. The potion—whatever it had been—had successfully healed him. I could find no reason for holding him back.

"Come with me?" he asked, as if he hadn't already gotten me dressed to join him. His voice was almost pleading; he wanted to make sure that I wasn't being forced into anything, that I wasn't press-ganged into a war that wasn't mine to fight. His hands held tightly onto my much smaller ones.

I smiled. "To the ends of the earth."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Once again, Sirius Apparated the two of us to a place completely unknown to me. He had yet to explain anything to me, and I was getting anxious. Something told me that we were about to do something both terrifying and dangerous.

As soon as we reappeared, I forced him to stop moving and look at me.

"Before we go any further, you need to tell me what the hell is going on."

He stared for a moment. He had already forgotten how forceful I could be.

"The owl was a summons," he said quickly.

"To what?"

"Merlin Rya, you should know better than that. I can't talk about it." He tried to break away from me, but I gripped his arms tighter. He was staring at the ground a few feet away from me. "It's the war. You know it's the war. I'm in it. I'm fighting. The owl was telling me that they need me. Another battle is about to start."

"Who are 'they'?" Sirius looked up and over my shoulder. His eyes fixed on something. I turned and followed his gaze.

There, standing in a gateway, was the biggest man I have ever seen in my life. Larger than life, you could say. Quite hairy too. He didn't look too pleased to see me, either.

"Hagrid, this is Rya," Sirius said, trying to sound like his usual confident self and failing. "She's going to help us with today's…duties."

Hagrid eyed me. "You don't look familiar at all." It sounded like he was thinking out loud, trying to decide if he would trust me.

"She didn't go to Hogwarts. She's American." Without me realizing it, Sirius had slipped his hand into mine. He pulled me forward with him. "She's good, Hagrid. She won't turn dark on us."

"Well, how do you know?" Hagrid's voice wavered, as if he was looking for a reason to not let me in.

"I want Voldemort six feet under," I said, answering with a venom I didn't know I had. "Does that make me on your side?"

"Rya, he's just being cautious," Sirius said, almost chiding me.

"I know." Hagrid could still hear our conversation; I didn't mind. "I'm being honest. I want to help. Whatever it is…" My throat choked up a bit. I swallowed hard and kept talking. "Whatever it is, I'll be there."

Hagrid nodded. "I don't know 'ow you found 'er, Sirius, but she's as strong-willed as they come." I smiled slightly, blushing. Sirius squeezed my hand. Hagrid turned and walked through the gate. "This way."

He led us through a dark forest, in many ways like the woods surrounding Lakeland, but in many ways different. I could feel the presence of hundreds of magical creatures surrounding me, but unlike Lakeland, not a single animal showed itself. Wherever they were, they stayed undercover. I was a bit creeped out.

"Sirius," I whispered, "where are we going?"

He grinned. "To the school."

"School? What school?" His grin grew. "Hogwarts?"

"You'd have to ask the secret-keeper to get a straight answer." His eyes focused on Hagrid's back. "But I don't know if he'd tell you or not."

I smiled inwardly. Even on the way to battle Sirius managed to keep the mood light.

Without warning, four people appeared around us, completing a circle that started with Hagrid. I jumped and screamed when they all leapt out, but Sirius just continued smiling and holding my hand.

A man with limp sandy-colored hair and light eyes stepped forward, his wand pointing to us. He gave me one confused look before looking straight at Sirius. He was pale enough to nearly glow, and his left arm was in a sling. "What is the reason we are friends?" he asked Sirius.

"That's easy, Remus. James introduced us the first day of school. He had found you all alone in a corner of the room, and dragged me along to befriend you." Both men smiled. Remus nodded in agreement.

Then his eyes turned to me. I could see their color now that he was closer: a golden brown. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the werewolf from last night.

Before he could question me, I said, "I'm sorry about your arm. I didn't want to hurt you, but..."

The clearing went silent. Sirius was trying to hold in laughter. Remus had a shocked expression on his face. He looked speechless.

A grizzly, war-worn, fraying man limped forward. His hair was matted and greasy, his nose was missing a chunk, and his skin—face, hands, everywhere—was covered in scars. His cane was thick wood, and I got the distinct impression from his footsteps that one foot was not entirely human.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was rough, like sandpaper.

"My name is Rya Northen. I'm American. Sirius and I met at the Leaky Cauldron, where I'm staying, a few days ago and, well…" I looked down. I was blushing again.

"We've been together since," Sirius finished. There was no shame in his tone.

"Well then," said the war-worn man. I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up in time to see him limp away with a crooked grin. Remus had a hand covering his mouth, where undoubtedly a smile hid. Hagrid was chuckling, a sound that came from deep in his chest.

A weathered old man materialized out of the shadows. "Good morning Professor," Sirius said.

"Good morning Sirius." His hair was long and grey, shining in the morning sunlight. His eyes sparkled over half-moon glasses. "Hello Ms. Northen. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Among various other things," a woman to my left muttered. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and it looked as if it were just starting to grey. "Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." She held out her hand. I shook it in awe.

"Minerva is also our Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher," Dumbledore said, smiling. McGonagall waved it off, dismissing the additional titles she neglected to mention, just as Dumbledore had dismissed his.

Dumbledore stepped towards me. I could see the smile trying to reveal itself on his face. "Ms. Northen, would you care to join the Order? Temporarily, that is. I'm sure you will be returning to the States at some point."

"Um, yes, I'm going home at the end of the week." I looked around to everyone. The grizzled man was watching me, and I noticed one of his eyes was electric blue and shifty, while the other was a murky color and watched me. Remus was smiling warmly at Sirius and I, and I could almost see the look of approval on his face. Hagrid, behind all of his hair (and trust me, there was a lot of it), was smiling too. McGonagall had a face of both anxiety and gratefulness. Dumbledore had finally let his smile go. "What's the Order?"

Dumbledore leaned towards me, as if to tell me a secret. "That, Ms. Northen, is the question of the year." He walked away, and everyone filed out after him.

"Come on, little Puma," Sirius said, tugging me along after them. I began to wonder what exactly I had gotten myself into.

* * *

okay, reveiwers! here you go! (and i apologize for any oddities. they come up randomly.) 

kerrie: the fact that you used the word swell makes me love you. in a completely platonic way. still.

cylobaby: thanks. i liked that part too.

iloveSkaterBoys: bwahaha...hooking you into my story was all part of my master plan to rule the world. so far it's going very well...

free money!: smexy...haha... gosh darnit anyway moony!

futuristicgreen: i would totally tell you what happened at the end of ch.5 but i can't remember which chapter that was. but at least the rest loaded properly!

missbluemartini: haha, "spiffy"...

nightmareslave: i have no idea what happened in your reveiw but i cracked up after reading it anyway. haha, you should let your insanity have more freedom!

rockstar: yes, fluff does tend to put that stupid smile on one's face, doesn't it? ah well. enjoy the goofy grinning!

thank you everyone!

-IMPORTANT-  
because i love you guys, i will tell you that it might be awhile before i update again. i've got like two sentences of the next chapter done and finals next week, so i probably won't get the chance to update. sorry!


	11. Meetings

i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry!! life and work and school... it's been a crazy last few weeks. the next chapter might take me a bit too, it's proving difficult to get right. i'm sorry i'm sorry!

* * *

I followed the mismatched group deep into the forest; oddly, the light never dimmed and the woodland music never faded. Everyone walked in silence, though Sirius continued to grip my hand and smile encouragingly at me when we caught each other's eye. We abruptly left the forest and headed into a small tunnel; it looked almost like a sewage system, except that it was dry and clean, with no more than a trace of the foul smell of a sewer. A rat ran up to the group and then ran away. Sirius and Remus both grinned ever so slightly. I decided against breaking the silence to ask why a rat would make them smile.

Eventually we came out of the tunnel into a large stone room. There was a good fifteen or twenty people already assembled in the room, all of them talking softly and mingling with each other. I suddenly felt quite out of place.

Dumbledore cleared his throat; everyone immediately ended their conversations and looked up to him. I saw a few people give me a confused glance, but the look that Lily and James gave me was worth the stares. "Thank you all for arriving so promptly. I apologize for my tardiness."

"Please, Professor, you're only a few minutes behind the rest of us!" someone yelled out.

"None the less, I apologize." He turned to Sirius and me, beckoning us forward. "You all know Sirius Black, one of our fiercest members." A few people laughed; everyone smiled. "He has brought us a new recruit, though she will only join us in one or two missions." He pulled me forward, away from Sirius. I wanted his comforting hand gripped tightly in mine, but I went and stood next to Dumbledore, on the little raised podium that you almost couldn't see. "This is Rya. She is visiting from the States and has decided to help with what she can." Most people smiled up at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, waving to everyone. James yelled hi back to me as loud as he could, and Lily's admonishing voice was heard immediately after. Everyone laughed.

"Sirius will introduce you to everyone," Dumbledore said quietly to me as the group settled back into silence. His voice returned to its raised volume as he addressed the crowd; "Right then! Down to business."

Immediately people began shifting. Dumbledore told us about a family of Muggles who was kidnapped for the sheer entertainment of Death Eaters. He said, "I know this doesn't help us in this point of the war, but it needs to be done. The Ministry won't admit that Voldemort"—everyone shuddered—"is involving Muggles. We must release them." There was a moment of dead silence before Dumbledore started handing out jobs.

Sirius pulled me away and introduced me to a few people. First there was Frank and Alice Longbottom, who gushed about their little boy and whom I took an immediate liking to. They were both very happy, hopeful people and I was glad to have met them. After Dumbledore approached, Sirius steered me over for a visit with the Potters, who were talking in hushed voices with a dirty-blonde-haired man. His face was round and boyish, but it seemed like there was something smoldering behind his eyes. He was introduced to me as Peter Pettigrew, the fourth and final Marauder. I smiled politely, but could not force myself to make conversation. Eventually the group broke apart and we walked away.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked me when we were out of hearing.

_I don't like him._ I smiled. It was fake. "No. I'm just…nervous. That's all." Sirius frowned but didn't say anything else.

"So," Remus said, walking up to us. He looked right at me. "I can only assume that there is something special about you, Rya." He held out his good hand, which I shook. I had a look of bewilderment on my face. "Padfoot wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't believe in you."

"Whatever that means!" Sirius said indignantly.

Remus sighed like a parent who must repeat their child's chores to them on an hourly basis. "It means that you don't exactly tell all your women about the Order."

"All your women?" I asked, eyeing Sirius. I looked back at Remus. "How many are we talking, Remus?" I asked. He smiled and looked down.

"Moony!" Sirius interrupted. I smiled. "How's your arm! Does it hurt when I do this!" He punched Remus' arm, right above the wrist. I smacked Sirius on the shoulder.

"No, actually, that didn't hurt. But I am not telling you where the injury is now." Sirius pouted. "Oh, sod off." I laughed. Sirius continued being pouty, so Remus and I just ignored him.

"Thank you, Remus, for what you said," I told him. Sirius was still standing next to me pouting. "It's nice having a chance to talk with you, informally."

"I must say the same to you." Remus' eyes flickered to Sirius before he bit back a laugh. "So! You mentioned it being your fault that my arm was injured. How is that possible?" His tone was serious. I just couldn't lie to this honest and respectable man.

"I—we—were there." Remus raised and eyebrow at me and Sirius grinned wickedly. "Yes, well, we were. And, you showed up, and Sirius got chucked in a tree, so I had to scare you off." I was looking at the ground now. I felt so guilty telling a bookworm I had ripped open his shoulder.

"You know?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Sirius didn't tell me," I said quickly. "I just kind of figured it out." He didn't say anything. Sirius wasn't looking for attention anymore, but he did wrap his arm around my waist. "Look," I looked back up at Remus, "I'm really sorry about your arm. I didn't know what else to do."

Remus blinked. "As long as I didn't hurt either of you then it doesn't matter. It's only a few scratches. Nothing I haven't done to myself." He shrugged. My heart broke at his nonchalant mention of self-abuse.

I looked over at Sirius, who nodded ever so slightly. He let me go. I stepped forward and hugged the most defeated man I have ever met in my life.

Remus just stood there for a moment before hugging me back. It froze my heart that such a kind man had such terrible demons, but my heart warmed again at the knowledge that Sirius had seen past the monthly monster and become friends with the man hiding beneath. Remus wasn't a shattered man, but he didn't hope for himself either.

I stepped away from Remus. "You're a good man. I'm glad to have met you."

His eyes shown. "Thank you."

"Pardon me," Dumbledore said, "but I must speak with Remus and Sirius. Rya, have you met Peter?"

My back stiffened. "I have." I felt Sirius glance sharply at me, but I did not look at him. I would not tell him that I didn't like one of his best friends.

"Excellent. Since this is your first mission, we'll put you on guard duty with Peter. He'll answer any questions you have and tell you your duties. Anything else?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with something akin to the enthusiasm in a wolf's eyes when the hunt was beginning.

"No sir." Sirius was watching me. He knew I wasn't one for such short answers.

"Good." He looked at the men standing on either side of me. "Remus, Sirius, I have your assignments. If you'll follow me…" Remus immediately followed him out of the circle. Sirius hung back for a moment.

"Be careful," he whispered to me.

"Look who's talking," I replied. "Try to come back to me without too many injuries." I smiled, not letting my discomfort and worry out. He knew it was there anyway and kissed me before walking away.

Peter stood staring at the ground, waiting for Sirius to leave. When he was a good ten feet away, Peter abruptly looked up at me. He was eying me. I stood still and stared back, feeling not unlike a cow being looked over for disease before slaughter.

"You'll do," he said, his voice no higher than was normal yet still sending chills down my spine. "Come with me."

I followed him to the edge of the room where he taught me the various warning spells and such I would need in case we were attacked from the outside. He told me it wasn't likely, since this was 'just saving Muggles,' but I ought to know everything if I'm going to be of any use.

_He talks down to me._ I practiced a hex I had learned from a peeved friend of mine. _As if I'm not his equal. I don't see why Sirius is friends with him. He's nothing like Remus or James. There's something…not right with him._ I watched James wander over and great Peter, who looked slightly uncomfortable. _He can't have always been this wrong. They wouldn't have befriended him. Something has changed recently, maybe in the last year or so, maybe even in the last few months. Still._

Eventually Dumbledore called everyone to order once more and gave a detailed description of where we were Apparating. I listened intently while keeping an eye on Peter. Sirius and Remus were on the other side of the room. James was in the back, one arm wrapped around Lily. Dumbledore finished his report, and everyone began vanishing. Pops filled the air.

Peter looked down at me, his watery, rat-like eyes meeting my own.

"Let's go, Rya."

Something about the way he said my name made me wonder if I should've stayed uninvolved in English affairs.

* * *

rawrz: i love you. in a completely non-lesbian way. you're just ... awesome. basically.

kerrie: mwahahaha...you'll have to wait and see!

free money: sorry, it might be a few more chapters before the smexyness starts, but trust me, it'll happen!

reviews are loverly!


	12. Fighting Demons

sorry it took so long!!! i love you guys!!

* * *

I Apparated to the right place, luckily, though I was about two inches away from a tree. I'm not very talented when it comes to Apparating to places I've never been. A pop announced the arrival of my partner.

"This way," he said, barely even waiting for me to face him. I followed him through at least three patches of thorns he could've easily bypassed, along with a clump of poison ivy, but I never said a word. He eventually stopped in a little wedge between two enormous bushes. He turned around with a smug grin on his face, which quickly vanished. "How are you not scratched up?"

I looked down and realized his robes were ripped and torn in the front. There were twigs and leaves stuck all over him. "There's a charm my friend taught me." _Actually, I discovered it myself, but you don't need to know that._ "Shall we?" I motioned into the wedge. He nodded and plopped down on the ground, as far in as he could get.

"All we're doing is watching," he said, a touch of bitterness in his voice. "Except for a few other guards, everyone else is breaking in and doing all the fighting." He folded his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, the very image of an unhappy child.

"You'd rather join the battle?" I asked, astonished.

He looked me in the eye. "Yes."

I didn't say anything. He looked back out through the bush. Eventually I seated myself next to him, leaving room for his shifty self to move.

After a long wait, noise erupted in front of us. I could see the building through this bush, sparks flying to and from it and lights erupting everywhere. I could hear the shouting of various people, and it made me nervous for Sirius. I almost understood what Pettigrew meant when he said he'd rather be down there with them: it would be better than sitting up here.

It was when the noise was dying down—maybe hours after it started—and I could see victory through the bush that I noticed Pettigrew was gone. I was up and searching the immediate area without hesitation.

_We're not supposed to leave our posts until they send up the signal. Where is he?! How did he get out, anyway? I would have had to move for him to leave. Unless he found a way to sneak out the bushes without making a sound…_ I checked the ground on the edge of our post. A few animal tracks, but no broken or crushed branches and leaves. Nothing that would indicate anything human-sized had passed by. _Why would he leave in the first place? Something's not right here!_

I heard a twig snap and dropped. A red flash of light passed inches above my head. I couldn't help whispering, "Shit!" I immediately put a shielding charm around me, but did not get up. That could've been a stray, or—

"Get up. We know you're there."

Or not.

I didn't move.

Three figures stepped out of the darkness to my left. They all wore long, shapeless black robes and masks that looked alarmingly like skulls. The combination made them look like demons. One of them lit their wand. I could see the hideous masks clearly now, and they could see me on the ground, shield charm or no.

"Death Eaters," I whispered in shock. I still wasn't moving, even though my mind screamed that I had to move or die.

"There you are," the tallest man said. He raised his wand and shot the reversal charm of my shield at me. I leapt sideways, rather like a frog, but the spell still made contact.

_Either pick a better shield or get the hell up and fight! What kind of Baron are you! This is ridiculous! Deal with what you've got!_

Luckily I had rolled away from the wedge instead of into it, so at least I wasn't cornered. I thought about my options. I could send up a help signal, but that would leave them open to attack me, and I'd still have to fight them while I waited for reinforcements. Or I could finally put to good use everything I learned—and mastered—in dueling class. I choose my second option.

"Hide and seek, how childish," a third voice rang out. She stood on the right. "Get up, little woman. We won't kill you…yet…" I could hear the sadistic smile in her voice. She was going down first.

I jumped up and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" aiming as she came into sight. I was right in assuming she wouldn't have fast reflexes. She was down for the count.

The other two pulled out their wands. The leader laughed. "This'll be interesting," he said.

Spells started flying. I'll be the first to admit that it's harder to fight two people than it is one, but I didn't pass my dueling trials with flying colors for nothing. These men were finding me more difficult than they suspected.

Still, the second-in-command, if you could call him that, went down rather fast, caught by a bat-bogey hex and then a stunning spell. (We were instructed to avoid killing, and to be honest I was rather grateful.) But the leader was amazing. I don't know who he was or where he learned it (I couldn't place his accent) but this man knew what he was doing. He knew how to move, what to do, when to defend and when to fight.

In fact, he was so good that despite my best efforts to control the fight, he ended up cornering me in the bush-wedge. He steered me into it without my realizing, and now I was stuck.

There was a pause in our battle as I realized I couldn't win this, not from this position, without a hell of a lot of luck. Both of us were breathing hard, but he was smiling, watching me start to panic. Well, watching my façade of panic. I shot an unexpected hex his direction, the one my friend had taught me, but he still managed to deflect it and send it flying in the direction of that tree I had almost Apparated into. I thought about Apparating away, only to realize that there was an anti-Apparation barrier where I stood. It probably covered this whole area, excluding by that tree. Fabulous.

"Give up."

I heard bushes being flattened, the crushing sound of a hundred sticks at once. I smiled. "No."

He raised his wand. "_Stupefy!_"

The red light flew forward, bounced off of Hagrid and hit its maker. He dropped.

I was staring open-mouthed at Hagrid. I had known it was him coming, and I knew he was coming to help, but I did _not _expect that.

"Hagrid!"

"'Ello Rya," he replied, smiling down at my shocked face. "Alrigh'?"

"That spell just bounced right off you!"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I got thick skin, they say."

"I guess! Thanks!!" Hagrid waved it off, muttering no problem and blushing under all his hair. He turned and effortlessly picked up the two limp bodies (the woman had apparently been woken without my knowledge and had left), leaving me to recall my pains.

_Scrapes all over my arms; the bushes. A cut across my left hand from covering my face from…that one curse. Cut on my cheekbone; same curse, my hands are small. Wow, a huge gash on my arm, don't know what that's from. Sprained ankle from landing on an unseen rock, no problem. All in all, not too bad._

Pettigrew returned as I started casting various healing charms on myself. I had nothing to say to him, and therefore ignored him. Hagrid started berating him for leaving his post, but he yelled out "I'm sorry for having to piss! Christ!" and then stalked off towards the group. Apparently the all clear had appeared. Another thing I neglected to notice.

"I'll walk with yeh," Hagrid said, two limp bodies hanging off one shoulder.

"Thank you Hagrid, really." I cast the last spell on my ankle. There were still a few scrapes and bruises left on me, but I left them there. They weren't that big of a deal. I sighed. "I was losing that battle. I'm good, but he was better."

"Don' worry 'bout it. Almost everyone's been beaten down." I followed him towards the group. "Tha's why we all work together, yeh know?"

"Thanks all the same."

He shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Yer welcome."

We could see the lights as we reached the tree line, and the entire group was talking, their voices alive with some bit of news. I guessed at what they were talking about and was found correct when Sirius grabbed me on the edge of the clearing.

"Rya!" He hugged me hard enough that it hurt, and I told him so. He let me go, but not before kissing me and checking me over. "Peter said you were attacked when he hit the loo. What happened?"

"I don't know really." I looked past Sirius and saw everyone watching me. Dumbledore stepped to the front of the crowd. I continued. "I had just noticed Petti—…Peter was gone when I heard a twig snap and ducked a stunning spell. Then there was three Death Eaters, two men and one woman, and, well, we fought. The woman went down no problem; I don't know where she is now though. One man—I don't know which one—went down pretty easily as well, but the last guy, he was good. Very good." I glanced at Sirius and then back at Dumbledore. Sirius' hand slid in mine. "If it weren't for Hagrid," I nodded towards him, "I probably wouldn't be here."

"Stop already, would yeh!" Hagrid said forcefully, blushing again.

"I believe some thanks and congratulations are deserving of you both," Dumbledore said, looking between Hagrid and me. "I will take the Death Eaters to Azkaban. Alastor, will you bring the family home?" Moody nodded, his scarred face appearing in the front row. "I suggest we all return to our homes for some much needed rejuvenation. I will undoubtedly see you all in a few days. Good day!" With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore and the two Death Eaters disappeared.

Remus, James, and Lily waved to Sirius and I. Pettigrew was gone already. The congregation rapidly disintegrated. Sirius pulled me into a hug and Apparated us back to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You under-exaggerated that didn't you?" he asked me, his voice whispering in my ear. We were leaning hard against each other, both completely worn out by the day's events. I noticed for the first time that night had fallen. The light above the entrance was dim and almost pointless.

I thought about saying no to him, but no good would come of it anyway. "Just a bit."

Sirius pulled away from our embrace and lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eye. He looked like he was close to tears. I probably did too. It was sinking in just how close to torture I had gotten today.

"I love you Rya," he started. He had to swallow before he could try again. "I love you, but I swear if you get killed I will never forgive you."

I laughed. "I love you too Sirius."

"I'm serious Rya."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me again, letting me relax against his warm and comforting body, running his fingers through my hair. We stood on the threshold for about five minutes before, "Come on, Padfoot. Let's go to bed."

* * *

rockstar101: don't worry. peter's not quite stupid enough to try anything with her.

lady blue martini: i love the use of the word 'twas.'

cy: indeed.

seanymph: it won't be too sad, never fear! well, there will be sad parts, but that happens in virtually any story.

rawrz: you rock my socks off. basically.

freemoney: sorry to disappoint you with the lack of peter dying. i thought that might go against the actual books just a _little_ too much...

YAY REVIEWS!!!


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

yay reveiws! yay updating within the week (barely)!!

replies at the end. story now!

* * *

Long past sunrise, I finally woke up. I could feel Sirius' arm draped across my stomach and it made me smile knowing he was there. Carefully I lifted his arm and rolled over, only letting it hang across me again once I lay facing Sirius. His eyes were closed, but there was the hint of a smile around his lips. I leaned over and kissed him. 

"Good morning to you too," he said, still not opening his eyes. He pulled me closer to him, leaving me on my back and half under him. He was smiling now.

"I don't even know that it's morning anymore Padfoot." I looked over him at the window. "The sun's been up for quite some time." When I looked back down at him his eyes were open and staring at me. He didn't say anything. "What?"

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You look so gorgeous all disheveled and morning-ish." I rolled my eyes. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true."

I turned myself so I could face him comfortably. He looked pretty damn fine when he was all disheveled too. Plus, the way he was sitting—or maybe the way I was laying—had the sunlight streaming in around his head, giving him a royal air. "You don't look half bad in the morning either, Padfoot." He flipped his hair, making me laugh. There was something about the man in front of me, something one didn't find too often, something hidden but valuable beyond numbers, like buried treasure.

"I love you—" we both started. Laughter bubbled out of both of us.

"Go ahead," he said.

I paused, though not from hesitation. "I love you so much Sirius." I never wanted to let him go. Ever.

He leaned over and kissed me, slowly and softly. It was a better response than words ever could be. After, he looked me in the eye, a carefree-turning-mischievous smile on his face.

"Come on, I'll get us breakfast." He sat up but didn't move out of the bed. I lifted the blanket to get up and he pushed it back down. I gave him a confused look.

"I thought you said—"

"That I'll get us breakfast?" His wand finally made an appearance. I sat up next to him, lost. "What's your favorite breakfast?" he asked me.

"French toast, but—"

He swooshed his wand and an entire breakfast was laid out before us, waffles for him and French toast for me, with eggs and sausage and hash browns and juice to top it off. "What do you think?" he asked, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"Waffles?" I asked instead of replying.

"I like waffles!"

"Apparently."

He huffed. "Honestly, what do you think?" He motioned to the banquet before us.

"I think it's amazing," I said, staring at the food. I suddenly hugged him with excitement. "I think you're amazing!" I exclaimed before digging into the food. He laughed.

"I think I'm amazing too!" he replied before echoing my actions.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

After what had to be the most delicious breakfast I have ever had in my life, Sirius and I finally got out of bed and made our way downstairs. It only took one family with gleeful children to make us decide to venture back into Diagon Alley, "So you can see what it's really like!"

Because we didn't join the real world until noon-ish, the sun was shining bright and massive amounts of people were bustling everywhere—witches, wizards, hags, goblins, I even thought I saw a vampire (under twenty pounds of dark clothing)—within Diagon Alley. We went everywhere, looked at everything, tried whatever we felt like and even bought a few things. I finished shopping for my friends back home, getting completely random but perfect items for each individual. Sirius picked up a statue of a stag for James, and even though he wouldn't tell me why I figured it had something to do with 'Prongs.' We stopped for ice cream and ended up making a mess at our table that no amount of 'scourgify's could clean. Sirius took me to the exact spot where he met James, and I told him how awed I was that he remembered exactly what happened and where.

"Well, he was the first real friend I ever had," Sirius had said, shrugging. "He made me who I am. It's hard to forget." I let the value Sirius placed on his friendship with James wash over me and couldn't help but love Sirius more. If it came down to it, Sirius would die for James. Though the thought terrified me, I honored it all the same. Sirius was as different from his family as a man could get.

I was having a marvelous time, and I could tell by the look on his face that Sirius was too. Alas, everything that goes up must come down.

It was as we left the ice cream shop that I first noticed him. I thought I recognized him, but when he looked right at me and turned the other way, I figured I was mistaken. Then when we were in the Quidditch store I thought I saw him looking through the window, but absorbed as I was with Sirius, I didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until he grabbed me on the street that I really realized who he was.

We were walking hand in hand, laughing over a prank Sirius pulled in school, when he grabbed my free arm and yanked me away from Sirius.

"Hey pretty lady, remember me?" he whispered into my ear. He was dragging me away from Sirius, who was calling out my name. It had all happened so fast that Sirius hadn't even seen where I had gone.

All I had to do was smell the fire whiskey on his breath to know it was the same man who harassed me my first night in England.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, grinding both of us to a stop in the middle of the street, forcing traffic to adjust around us and hopefully letting Sirius find me. I couldn't help thinking about what this man might try.

"You, 'f course!" He gave a drunken version of a seductive laugh and leaned in towards me. I put my free hand over my face and pulled away. He dragged me back by my arm.

"Hey!" Sirius' voice called out. My guardian angel! He ran up and pulled the man's hand off me, standing protectively between the two of us.

"You again," the man said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, me again." There was barely suppressed rage in his voice. "Didn't she tell you to leave her alone?" Did I? I thought back to my last encounter with this jerk wad and was amazed to believe I had said, exactly, "Leave me alone." Again I was impressed by Sirius' memory.

"Aw, she didn' mean it." Sirius tensed. The man put a hand on his chin, as if thinking, before continuing. I prayed he wasn't going to say anything that would eventually put Sirius in jail. "Tell yah what," he said, leaning forward. "I'll fight yah for 'er." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sirius, who was so angry he couldn't even reply. "If'n I win, I get to keep 'er, n' if'n I don't…" He shrugged.

I couldn't BELIEVE this guy! Talking about fighting for me, as if I'm a prize, some sort of trophy that can be won by any guy with fists hard enough to knock out the last fellow. As if I don't get to choose for myself, as if I barely even exist! I'm just a face and a body to this guy, to most guys even maybe, but any man who DARES talk about me like this—right in front of me, no less—has hell to pay!

Sirius said something that surprised the man, but I wasn't listening. By this time I was so furious that I was shaking. Sirius glanced over at me. I had placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing something he would regret, and now he could feel my anger vibrating through that very same hand.

"Excuse me," I interrupted rather loudly, stepping in front of Sirius. The drunk looked at me wide-eyed, as if shocked I could speak for myself. Sirius was watching me, but didn't look like he was going to stop me. "Sir, have you ever heard the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"No. What does tha' have to do with anything, pretty lady?"

"I have a name you know!!" My fists clenched and I felt my last straws of control crumble. "I am the woman scorned. You are about to receive the fury."

And with that I punched him in the face.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

He yelled out in pain as he hit the ground. There was blood pouring out of his broken nose. Sirius hadn't moved. I'm sure he was staring open-mouthed at my back, seeing as he'd never met my temper before.

"Have a nice day!" I said pleasantly before turning away. I pulled Sirius away from the scene with me, fully aware of the vulgar names pouring out of the drunk's mouth and reveling in it.

By the time the drunk had a crowd, Sirius and I were long gone. Sirius was already spewing shock over what just happened.

"I'm so sadistically proud of you Rya!"

I laughed. "Sirius, it's not sadistic if they deserved it."

"Then I'm so proud of you!"

"Come to think of it, he really deserved castration, but that needs to be done more viciously if you're going to go through with it."

Sirius stopped walking.

"What?" I was smiling. He was staring, a look of fright on his face.

"Remind me to NEVER be on your bad side."

I laughed and started walking again.

What did I say earlier? What goes up must come down?

In this day, I've done nothing but go up. Maybe the proverb's wrong.

* * *

rockstar101: i hope this was soon enough for you

bluemartini: a shampoo bottle? why shampoo? why not rat poison? heh heh...

kerrie: yeah, i tend to find characters more believable when they're not good at everything they do. rya's good, but she's not the best and she knows it.

seanymph: i must say i agree on the way peter should die; long and painful. i was just commenting to bluemartini that we should throw a bottle of rat poison at him, don't you agree?

trickster's theif: i think everyone's in agreement on that. do you happen to read tamora pierce?

R&R PRETTY PLEASE WITH SIRIUS ON TOP!! hehe...


	14. Sinful Deeds

i love my reveiwers.

ladyblue: i'll be honest; the nonsense talk is DEFINATELY the most entertaining.

rockstar101: i'm glad i made you laugh.

thislove: i hope i didn't make you wait too long!

kerrie: haha, yeah, she does. i just felt like we hadn't met rya's full self until her temper appeared. and that seemed like the best way to do it. you never mess with a woman!

rawrz: no worries, you'll find out what's going on with the order...eventually... mahaha...

seanymph: nah, the drunk is just a drunk that i used for my own sadistic purposes. and i have to admit i'm rather fond of the "sadistically proud" line. it makes me giggle.

* * *

In spite of our—well, my—little escapade, Sirius and I continued wandering around Diagon Alley for the rest of the afternoon. Neither of us could really think of anything better to do, and we had yet to get bored. They call it an alley, but it is so far from the run-of-the-mill, dumpster, trash- and filth-covered backstreet that one would think of: Diagon Alley as more of an outdoor strip mall than an actual alley.

Though, come to think of it, the whole thing _is _in an alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Still.

Sirius took me to Eeylops Owl Emporium, offering to buy me a gorgeous barn owl I had been ogling. I didn't believe him until he started fishing money out of his pockets.

"No! Sirius!" I pulled his hands away from his pockets before he could grab anything. "I already have an owl." He eyed me. "I promise."

I still had my hands gripped around his wrists, holding them away from both of us. Sirius continued to eye me, as if I wasn't trustworthy. "What's its name?" he asked.

"Hooter." He raised an eyebrow at me, my favorite mischievous grin appearing on his face. "My—the friend who gave her to me named her." Sirius didn't need to know that the unnamed friend goes unnamed because he is a boy and was at the time my boyfriend. "We were still in school. You know how immature teenagers are."

Catching me off-guard, Sirius looped his hands away from mine and snaked his arms around me, making me squeak in surprise. He chuckled at the sound.

"What strange noises you make, little Puma," he said, tightening his grip. "One would think you were a wee little mouse at the pitch of that squeak."

I punched him uselessly. "I'm no mouse. Pumas eat mice. And various other small squeaky creatures." I tried pushing away, but he was stronger than me and only tightened his grip even more, pressing me against him. I gave up and draped my arms across his shoulders. "You startled me. That's all."

He kissed me, gentle and loving and intense. His lips moved down my jawbone until he found my ear. "Then I guess I'll have to warn you when I want to," he nibbled my ear, I groaned, "_do_ things to you." His mouth came back to mine, letting me kiss him passionately. My actions told him I knew exactly what he meant by 'doing things.'

"Hey!" We broke apart. A woman ran around a stack of cages towards us. "None of that in the store!" She was old and graying, with wispy hair and veiny hands that were shooing Sirius and I out the door. "You sinful children do your disgusting, dirty, foul deeds elsewhere! Get out right now!"

Sirius and I ran out the door, barely waiting until the door shut to burst out laughing.

"Sinful children!" I said, laughing so hard I could barely breath. "We're not even teenagers anymore!"

Sirius' composure was nearly recovered. "I don't know about you, but I'm sure the 'foul deeds' she was referring to are pretty damn nice! I'm almost offended!" After that, we ended up sitting on a bench not far from the emporium, wiping away tears of laughter and trying to catch our breath.

"Come on," Sirius said after a while. "There's still more to see!"

He took me to an out of the way shop that smelt strongly of melted metal and fire. The sign over the door was so covered in grime and soot that I couldn't even read it anymore.

There was a big man sending sparks off red-hot metal when we walked through the door, and Sirius and I waited for him to notice us instead of interrupting. I could see dirty blonde hair sticking out of the man's cap, and muscle bulged whenever he moved. There was a lot of this man, and yet when he stood straight to greet us I found he was only an inch or two taller than me.

His teeth flashed white when he finally recognized Sirius. "Sirius Black! It's been quite some time! How've you been?"

He grabbed Sirius' hand firmly and shook it hard. "I've been, Neil, and that's enough for me." I saw Sirius wipe his palm on his pants and had to hold back a snicker. "Neil, this is Rya, my lovely girlfriend." I blushed. Neil managed to wipe some of the sweat and dirt off his hands before gently grabbing one of mine and lifting it to his lips. "Rya, this is Neil, an old friend of mine and a hopeless romantic despite it all." Sirius took my hand from Neil, who winked at me. I didn't know what to say. "Neil, where's your wife?"

Neil immediately dropped his flirtatious manner. "She's upstairs starting dinner." He smiled and sniffed the air. "I can already smell the spices."

"You'd be the only one," Sirius said. "Our noses are clogged with the stuff you breath daily."

Neil shrugged. "I love my job."

"What exactly is your job, if I may ask?" I asked timidly. He looked and moved like a blacksmith, but I had yet to meet a wizard willing to submit himself to that much hard labor.

"I'm a blacksmith. The old fashion kind. None of this lazy wand waving crap. Everything I make is made by me, not magic." He reached over and picked up a plain silver disk with a hole at one end. He turned it over and showed me a little marking on the back. "I leave my sign on every piece of work. This one has no design yet, but…" He rubbed the smooth side.

"Neil, now that I see just how metal-headed you are today, I think I'll take Rya off and show her the rest of the Alley." Sirius placed his hand in mine and pulled gently away. Neil didn't protest.

"Good idea. I'd probably get distracted and forget to talk to you anyway." He pulled a piece of metal out of the fire. "Nice to meet you Rya!" he yelled to the metal.

"You too!" I called back, though I was unsure whether or not he heard me. When Sirius and I left the smithy, I was amazed at how fresh the air seemed. "Sirius, is he always like that?"

"If you mean obsessed and distracted, then yes. For ages." He kissed my hand, making me blush. The little gesture meant more coming from him. "I love you."

"That was random." He gave me a look, almost like the puppy eyes. "Yes, I know, I love you too." He smiled and pulled me away.

Someone short and rather chubby ran into us as we were walking past a side alley.

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed happily. _Crap,_ I thought.

"Sirius! Hello!" Peter replied quickly. His eyes were restless, and he was wringing his hands. "What are you doing here?!"

"C'mon Wormtail, this is Diagon Alley. You know I've been staying with Rya." They both looked over at me, though Peter's gaze left me unsettled. Sirius looked at the arch Peter had just ran from. "Why were you in Knockturn Alley, Pete?" he asked, his tone confused and not quite suspicious. "You know there's nothing good down there."

"I got lost!" Peter shouted. "I'm late now! I've got to go! Bye!" He ran down the street as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him, not even waiting for a response from Sirius. So much for best friends.

"What the hell was he doing in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius muttered to himself. He was still staring after Peter. "Of all the places to get lost…"

"Sirius?" I said tentatively, drawing him back to reality.

"Hm? Sorry, thinking. What's up?" He took my hand in his once more, but it didn't help calm the disquiet in my mind. I looked over at the sign on the wall and was alarmed to see red paint dripped like blood over the words 'Knockturn Alley.'

"What's in Knockturn Alley?" I asked. My voice was ever so slightly higher than usual. I attempted looking around the corner, only to have Sirius pull me away.

"Nothing good, I'll tell you that. Knockturn Alley is the bad wizard's version of Diagon Alley. Anytime you want trouble, just head that way." His voice was bitter.

"Then why was Peter down there?"

He stopped and looked at me. "I don't know." It wasn't until we started walking that he finally scoffed at himself. "What am I thinking? Wormtail probably got lost, just like he said. It happens all the time. He is terrible with things like that." He smiled, but it looked fake. "Besides, Pete doesn't have reason to go down Knockturn."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Unsettled as I was, I would not have returned to my previously boisterous mood without Sirius' cajoling. Sirius regained himself shortly after Pettigrew disappeared, pulling me off to a niche on the side of the road. His arms snuck under my robes and wrapped tightly around me, gripping me as if he had nothing else to hold on to.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling. Shadows hid us from the world, it seemed. Looking into his warm dark eyes, I forgot we were on a bustling street.

He shrugged in response; his eyes searching mine and a light smile tugging at his mouth. "I'm being spontaneous." He lowered his lips to mine, connecting softly at first, and then with more passion as the kiss continued. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers entwining in his soft hair. His hands tightened on my back, pushing our bodies together so hard it almost hurt. We broke apart for breathing purposes, but a fire was burning in each of our eyes.

I kissed him hard and fast. "I think I like it when you're spontaneous." My breathing was so heavy I was amazed I could speak. Sirius was struggling for air as well, his chest shaking against mine, his heart pounding hard enough I could feel it in my veins.

"Rya… I want you to know how much I love you…" He paused and kissed me, pressing his lips to mine so earnestly that I thought we would meld together. "I just don't know how…" Each breath was shallower than the last. His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt again. "There is nothing I can compare my feelings to. I've never felt this strongly about anyone…ever… I love you and I'm in love with you. I wish I could give you more." He kissed my forehead before resting his head on mine.

"Sirius, you don't have to give me anything. _You_ are all I want." I grinned and pulled away my face so I could look at him. I could feel the heat of his body pressed against mine, and suddenly this niche was too public for me. "Of course, we _could_ go back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron…"

A simultaneously loving and mischievous smile spread across his face. He pressed my body against his once more, kissing me hungrily, coaxing the fire within to burn hotter. "I won't say no to that, my little Puma."

* * *

no, i am not telling you the details. you'll find out roughly what happened back at the leaky cauldron in the next chapter, but i thought i'd keep their first night..ahem..._together_...private. just the first one though, never fear!

yay, reviewys please!


	15. London

i'm sorry, i know this is late... i've been busy, it's been crazy, i'm sure you just want to get on with the story so i'll shut up.

reveiw replies at the end!

* * *

It was evening by the time we returned to the Leaky Cauldron that night, but that didn't mean we were ready for bed. Well…ready for sleep anyway. We spent the first half of the night exploring each other, finding spots of pleasure and using them to their fullest potential. We never went all the way, but we went far enough. To say the least, we thoroughly enjoyed our first night of unleashed passion.

The next morning I woke early, as usual. Sirius was asleep next to me, snoring softly. He was so handsome that I couldn't help staring.

One eye slowly fluttered open. I smiled. Sirius wasn't what one would call a morning person. He didn't move.

"Hello," I said. The sleepiness in his eye faded, and a smile gradually spread across his features. He turned himself to fully face me.

"Hi," he finally said. His voice still sounded groggy. We just sat there for a few minutes, watching each other. Eventually he lifted himself up and kissed me. "I could get used to seeing your smiling face every morning." An amused grin replaced the loving smile on his face.

My smile grew. "I could get used to laughing at your goofy grin every morning." We were laying on our sides now, facing inward, and I could see his eyes sparkle.

"You know you love it."

"You're right, I do," I admitted. "That and your _freezing_ feet. Lovely." I made the mistake of taking my eyes off him long enough to roll them. He took the opportunity to reach out and poke my side. I squeaked and recoiled away from him, almost falling out of the bed.

"My, my, aren't we the ticklish one?" Sirius said mischievously.

"Don't you dare!"

He reached out without warning and started tickling my side, making me squeal and laugh in a most embarrassing way. I squirmed too, like I was having a seizure. Sirius ended up pinning me to the bed with his own body weight just to keep me down. But then he made the mistake of pausing, and I fought back. It took a good ten minutes of nonstop tickling on both sides for us to loose all memory of breath and almost pass out from laughter.

"I love you," I said between gasps of air.

"I love you too," he replied. His breathing was less labored then mine; he was less ticklish. "Come on, get dressed. We'll see the city today."

"What?" I was still struggling to breathe.

Sirius looked at the floor sheepishly. "Well, since you never really got to see any of London, I thought I'd take you on a proper tour." He sat up and rubbed his face, as if he was still a little morning-esque.

I could almost breathe like a normal person. "Sirius, you are the most adorable and romantic man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He shrugged. "Honestly," I said, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. "No one compares."

"Thank you Rya," he said quietly, a soft smile brushing across his lips. He gave me one tender and chaste kiss. "Now let's go meet London."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

We took one step out of the Leaky Cauldron before Sirius swept me into a hug and Apparated us away. We reappeared next to a run-down shed in what could only be the 'bad' side of town. There were planks missing from the walls and holes in the windows.

"Sirius, why are we at a disintegrating shack?" He grinned and pointed his wand at the rusting padlock, whispering the spell to unlock it. I raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't just use Aloha Mora, no, he had to have his own special key to this lock. "Why do I have a feeling I'm about to be shocked?"

"Because you know me all too well, Rya." He threw open the door. Inside, amidst all the dust and aging clutter, there was a brown cloth draped over something… something that looked suspiciously like a motorcycle. He pulled the cloth away, yanking it like a magician would on a tablecloth. A shining black Harley Davidson gleamed in the slanting light. "What do you think?"

I gaped and walked forward in disbelief. Not many know that I have a thing for Harleys. They are…just too cool. I managed to mutter, "Sirius…this is beautiful," as I ran my fingers along the handlebars. "What kind?"

"'74 Sportster," he said automatically. "Wait, you know about Harleys?"

Now he was the one gaping, while I grinned mischievously.

"I love you more every day, Rya." I laughed. "C'mon, quit staring at it and get on. We'll tour London in style!"

We both straddled the bike, and in minutes we were flying on thunder out of the shack, into sunshine and London. Sirius took me everywhere he could think of that was worth seeing—Buckingham Palace, Stonehenge, the Tower Bridge, everywhere. He took me on the London Eye, paying for both of us (though I had to figure out the money). We spent all afternoon at Hyde Park, having our own little picnic and being that adorable couple every single girl is jealous of.

I felt like I was in a movie. The way he spent the whole day treating me, showing me around and playing the perfect boyfriend. This sort of thing never happened in real life… Except that it was happening to me, right now, with Sirius. If I had ever doubted that love knew no bounds, this was my proof.

After dark we stopped for a dinner-like meal at a café owned by an eccentric old witch. She called us "dearies" and brought a wilting vase of flowers over to our table. There weren't many other people sitting around the café; an older couple, a woman reading, and one red-headed family. The older couple looked like they were arguing.

"Sirius, have I told you yet today that I love you?" I said over my cup. I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face.

"Only a few times," he replied, smiling and glancing at the Sportster I had gushed over. A flash from earlier blew through my mind—the wind, the noise, the leather jackets Sirius had conjured for us, the feel of rushing reckless and free down the road, just us. I believe I told him I loved him several times on the motorcycle alone.

One of the red-headed children ran up. He was one of six, a middle child from the looks of it. There was an annoyed and exasperated look on his face, not an expression one expects on a child so young. Then again, he had twin brothers that made enough noise to be a handful, and his mother was cradling a wailing baby. I suppose I would be annoyed too.

He stopped in front of our table and stared at us. Sirius ignored him. I couldn't.

"Well hello," I said to him. He started, as if he hadn't expected me to speak to him. "What's your name?"

"Percy," he said, his voice trembling. He looked afraid.

Sirius finally spoke, his voice a softer tone than usual. "Can we help you with anything, young Percy?"

For a long time he didn't speak. Eventually he blurted, "Fred and George keep throwing things at me."

Sirius chuckled. "Maybe you should tell your parents, little guy."

Percy nodded his head after a minute, apparently agreeing that Sirius had given him the most sensible solution. Then he ran off towards his family, a whine that sounded much like "mo-om!" coming out of his mouth.

"What a cute little boy," I said, turning back to Sirius.

"He's cute," Sirius agreed half-heartedly. "Not much of a name though."

"Percy? What's wrong with Percy?" Though I must admit that I would never even consider naming my child that.

Sirius shrugged. "I just don't like it I guess."

"Well alright then, what would you name your son, Mr. Picky-Pants?"

He paused for only a moment. "Orion. Orion Canopus."

"You've actually put some thought into this. I'm impressed."

He shrugged again. "I've always been rather fond of the name Orion. And Canopus is the second brightest star in our skies."

"What is the brightest star?"

"Sirius."

"Ah."

We sat in silence for the rest of our meal. Sirius' reaction to Percy took me completely off guard. He wanted kids, was prepared for them even. We never talked about children. We never talked about anything in the future, nothing beyond the next day or two. I didn't know his feelings towards being a father until just this instant, and I wondered why I was considering it so deeply now. It occurred to me that I was thinking of the future, of my future, of _our_ future. He wanted to be a father. I wanted to be a mother. Someday. Did that mean something? I also realized why he was so proud to be James' son's godfather. At the time, that would be as close as Sirius got to being a real dad. Until he found his baby's mama, anyway…

We brought Sirius' bike back to the run-down shed. He said there was no better place to put it, for the time being, and, "no bloody muggles are going to get in here anyway. Magic is man's best friend." After that we walked to the Leaky Cauldron, which was unsurprisingly close. We passed a nightclub on the way, and I made the comment that it would be fun to go dancing sometime.

"Let's go right now!" Sirius said immediately, pulling me towards the club.

"No, not tonight Padfoot," I said, stopping us. He pouted. It was adorable. "My feet would kill me if I went dancing all night on top of everything else we've done today."

He made an unhappy face, but kissed me anyway. We continued walking.

By the time we made it back into my room, we were both so tired from walking and laughing and riding all day that we fell straight to sleep. We were exhausted, but we ended the day with smiles on our faces. I could not have asked for a better vacation.

* * *

(A/N) i'm sorry the tour of london wasn't more descriptive and detailed and such. the important moments are still there, but i figured you guys didn't need to know everything that happened. plus i've never actually been to london so i didn't want to inaccurately describe something out of ignorance. REPLIES!

rockstar101: don't worry. the first night would've been fun, yes, but trust me. it'll get better!

seanymph: first, i love the word bludgeon. it's sadistic, i know, but it's just such a good word!!! but i figured there had to be clues about peter being a buttmunch, but he's such an idiot they would've just brushed it away. it seemed legitimate to me.

lady blue: uh...yeah...that was a pretty odd laugh... ::is slightly weirded out::

qt starr: i'm glad it's not weird then, i guess? but you made my night. so yay! haha i look forward to reading that list though!

free money: good grief you're all so obsessed with the details!! (mwahahahaha...) NO WORRIES, THIS FIC IS NOT RATED M FOR NOTHING. IT GETS BETTER. MUCH BETTER!

kerrie: thanks, i try. and i'll try to update sooner next time. haha, i'm totally updating at school right now because i have no time at home. this is how much i love you guys!

diet cigarette: i'm glad you liked it. interesting name, by the way. diet cigarette? it caught my attention, anywho.

_i reallyreallyreally like reviews...they're my friends...be my friend?_


	16. Room Service!

i know this is dreadfully late and i'm really really sorry for making you guys wait this long. i had the chapter almost completely done and then my computer died. like, as dead as it could possibly be. won't even turn on anymore. so i've been re-writing and trying to remember everything during spare hours of school, which hasn't been as often as i'd like.

so i apologize like holy crap and i hope you guys can forgive me for being so late.

seanymph: i did not know orion was sirius' dad. it makes sense though. ah well, we'll just pretend his dad was named something else (since we all know sirius had a certain ...aversion to his family)

rockstar: haha, soon. sorry!

QT starrrr: try not to actually love it to pieces. i like it whole.

niccc: thanks for this info. once the story's done i'll go back and fix that chapter.

kerrie: mahahaha, you just wait. there'll be plenty of interactions once this is done!

ladyblue: i'm quite sorry that i haven't made you happy by updating at a proper time. please don't go into depression! you're weird laughs and strawberry comments make me happy!

green bird: aw...you made my day. i agree about percy; he's so cute! yet he's such a prat! blech! right now the story is taking place on friday. the week's almost over! tear and you'll get your wish when it comes to harry, just be patient.

* * *

Shivers woke me the next morning. Sirius was gone again, leaving the blankets in empty disarray next to me and an open window pouring crisp September air into my room. I braced myself before rushing out of bed to grab a hoodie. The window was shut as soon as I could release the lock, but I stood there long enough to notice bird dropping on the ledge. Sirius had been summoned again, and had elected to not bring me. I was hurt and grateful at the same time. After my last excursion with the Order, I wasn't sure how I would fare in a real battle. I was willing to fight though, if they needed me; Sirius and Remus and James and Lily and Hagrid and Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were people worth fighting for. 

Sirius was long gone already, though, so I prepared myself for a long morning. I didn't bother getting dressed up—I was only going downstairs, at least until Sirius returned—so I took a quick shower and pulled on a long skirt and a t-shirt. It was then I noticed the note stuck to the door.

"Try to avoid the butterbeer this time. I'll be back today, before dinner.

I love you."

I couldn't stop the smile that grew across my face. It was just like him to be joking around on his way to battle.

Downstairs I bought a muffin for breakfast, but I wasn't hungry enough to actually eat it. As the morning dragged on, more visitors wound their way through the Leaky Cauldron, and I finally began to notice the looks I was receiving from the barman for my loitering. I took my uneaten muffin upstairs with me and scrounged a book out of my bag. I wasn't going to read, I was too unfocused, but I thought I could at least try.

But my mind kept returning to Sirius. Despite his little note, I was worried. I had no idea what today's assignment was, nor any idea how dangerous or how involved. All I knew was he'd be back by dinner, if he came back at all. I wasn't afraid of him leaving me—I trusted him far too much for that by now—I was afraid he would get hurt, killed even. I worried something would happen to him, and I wouldn't be there. I would be sitting in a prosperous yet run-down inn, safe and sound, waiting for a man who would never come. The very thought terrified me.

I spent the rest of the morning staring out the window without really seeing the people outside, my book open and ignored on my lap, my muffin sitting uneaten on a table in the corner.

It was around noon when Sirius shuffled, exhausted, through the door.

"Sirius!" I yelled, jumping up to hug him. He cringed at my touch, but his hold on me was strong and unyielding.

"Hullo," he whispered into my hair. "Did you miss me?"

I lifted my face to his. "Only a little," I said, kissing him softly. My smile faded into a frown as I noticed the shadow of a bruise across his cheekbone. "You've gone and hurt yourself again, haven't you." It wasn't a question.

He pulled me closer to him, squeezing me, but I saw the grimace as he did so. "Only a little," he replied, his voice teasing. We stood there for only a moment before Sirius exclaimed, "Is that a muffin?!"

I laughed and told him he could have it. He moved without pain, revealing that nothing was broken. He was battered, that was all. I sighed. Some things you just have to be grateful for.

"So, how was it?" I asked when the muffin was gone.

He shrugged. "It was more of a physical fight than magical. We were the fastest with wands, so they resorted to muscle." He stretched a shoulder, smiling devilishly. "They lost terribly anyway."

"Good," I said. "I still want to see how badly they bruised you."

He glared at me. "They didn't bruise me at all." I raised an eyebrow. He rubbed his neck. "I'm just sore, that's all." He went and stood next to the window, staring out at the sky. Maybe there were no physical bruises, but he was still bothered by it.

I sat on the chair in the corner and reached my hand out to him. "Come here," I said. He gave me a rather confused look at he walked towards me. He stopped in front of me, his standing form towering over me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Sit here," I ordered, pointing to a spot on the floor between my legs. He grinned mischievously. "Facing away!" I said, stopping him from saying the dirty comment I knew was coming.

He thumped on the floor in front of me, leaning back against the chair and my legs. The warmth of his shoulders against my knees made me feel…right, somehow. Just being with him, touching him, even innocently like this—it felt right.

I began massaging his shoulders, rubbing out the knots and kinks, trying to make him less uncomfortable in his sore body. He sighed happily. "You are an amazing woman, Rya," he said after a few minutes. I just smiled and kept going. Eventually I made him lean forward some, so I could work his whole back. Periodically he would groan with pleasure, making me smile with pride, and it wasn't long until he became completely relaxed and loose.

"How are you feeling, Padfoot?" I whispered in his ear, working his shoulders once more. He moaned, a blissful smile on his face. I chuckled. My fingers moved to his shoulder blades, kneading away the last of the knots. It felt like Sirius was tensing up again.

He spun himself around so fast I barely knew what was happening when his lips pressed against mine. His kisses were hungry, starving almost, as his hands lifted me off the chair. Within seconds he had me pressed against him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I could feel his erection digging into my hip. I smiled a bit into the kiss, and Sirius noticed.

"You're such a minx," he said huskily.

"Puma, actually."

His lips reconnected with mine. We moved without paying attention to where we were going or what we were doing. In a flash of fabric my shirt was gone, and as Sirius' mouth marked my neck I felt him unclasp my bra. I removed his shirt as soon as he finished. He pressed me against something hard—the desk—forcing me to sit on it. His lips worked their way south and sucked a nipple, while his hand inched its way up my skirt. By the time his fingers tugged at my panties, I was gripping the desk with white knuckles. His lips lifted away from me and my body unconsciously followed, lifting me off the desk just long enough for him to remove my underwear. His mouth returned to my nipple and his fingers crawled back under my skirt.

He inserted one finger unexpectedly; I moaned. His lips continued sucking me, hardening one nipple, then the other, leaving marks on my neck and shoulders. After a bit, he pushed in another finger, leaving me breathless with pleasure. His thumb started rubbing my clit—I couldn't think or breathe. I wanted him inside me…he was inside me…but I wanted more…

I felt myself closing in on an orgasm. "Oh gods, Sirius…" I muttered. He pulled his hand away. I groaned in dislike, pushing myself towards him, begging him to finish. His lips made a gentle trail of kisses to my ear. "Don't stop," I said through heavy breaths. He grinned into the last kiss, placing it just below my earlobe.

"This'll make it better for when I _really_ get inside you," he breathed into my ear. He was teasing me, making me want more and not giving it to me.

Well, fine. Two can play that game.

I pushed him against the wall next to us and pulled his pants down as I jumped off the desk. His eyes were wide. I grinned and kneeled in front of him, pulling his boxers down as well. He opened his mouth to say something; I licked his hardened member from base to tip—all that fell from his mouth was a strangled gasp. His head was thrown back against the wall. I had to bite my lip to keep the sadistic laugh from escaping.

Now he was the one holding himself up with white knuckles, one hand pushing on the desk, the other gripping the discarded chair. I kissed, licked, sucked; making him hard was no problem. And then when he muttered, "Christ," under his breath, I stopped. He groaned, almost the echo of the sound I had made. I slowly kissed my way up his heaving chest. I pressed myself against him when I reached his neck, gently and slowly and torturously kissing up to his earlobe. His face buried itself in my neck as he tried to control himself.

"There," I whispered in his ear, "now we're even."

His lips captured mine without effort. "Enough," Sirius growled. His breathing hadn't slowed. His hands lifted me from my butt, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. "You're mine now," he said seductively. I couldn't stop the pleasurable shiver that ran down my spine.

The only piece of clothing left on either of us was my skirt, and even that was entirely too much fabric. I could feel his erection below me…I was practically sitting on it…but that damn skirt!

Sirius dropped me on my feet next to the bed. His lips hadn't left mine since he claimed me. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes soaking up my body, an energy flowing from him that I had never felt before. I stepped out of his arms and dropped the skirt, letting him watch and stare. A second hardly passed before he was pressing his entire being against me once more. We were only two feet away from the bed…one foot…

There was a knock on the door. "Room service!"

I froze. Sirius continued kissing my neck, his hands roaming free. "Ignore them," he whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe. My eyes shut. I was enjoying this so much!

There was another knock. "Room service! Is anyone in there?"

"Sirius," I said. He kissed the soft spot below my ear, distracting me. "No, Sirius, they're going to come in…" We both heard an incantation to unlock the door.

"Shit," Sirius muttered, pulling away. "Come back later!" he yelled. The room service person, whomever it was, relocked the door and left.

We stood in our naked embrace, unmoving. Finally I giggled.

"Can you imagine the look on their face?" I said.

He chuckled. "We should've let them walk in."

I looked up at him for the first time. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Are you joking?" I asked. He just smiled and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and wanting, but not filled with the passionate need from moments before.

He sighed. "Rya, you've no idea how badly I want to fuck you senseless right now, but—" a smile entered his voice"—I think I'd start laughing, to be honest."

I laughed. "It's okay. I'd be the same."

He separated our bodies, and for the first time I felt just how cold the room was. "That'd be an amazing prank though. Think of it! The horrified look on their face, and you get pleasure out of it too. Perfect. I'll have to talk to James about it." He sat down on the chair where I had been earlier. "Of course, we'd have to think of who we're pranking. Probably Peter. He's so easy."

"He'd be traumatized!" I protested.

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Exactly."

I shook my head. "I can't imagine who would be willing to…well, be the pranksters."

"You know James and I would do it," Sirius started.

"In every sense of the phrase," I interrupted, smiling. He winked and continued.

"It'd just be convincing one of our women…" He eyed me. In all my naked glory, I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Absolutely not." I pulled my bathrobe on and sat on the bed, leaning back against my arms.

"You know you want to…" Sirius teased, leaning forward.

"No. I will not willing let Peter see us…" I trailed off. He did those puppy-dog eyes of his again. I looked away. "NO."

"Fine."

When I looked back at him, he was pouting. He's so adorable when he pouts. "You know, I think this is one prank you won't be able to pull off," I said, shocking him back into his normal personality.

"I'm appalled. Sirius Black can pull off any prank, especially with the help of James Potter. How can you think that?" He actually looked shocked. I smiled.

"Because you and I both know Lily will never agree to it."

There was a pause. And then, "Damn. You're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"But you know what else?" He made his way over to me before leaning over and kissing me softly. "You're beautiful, little Puma. I love you."

I was blushing, again. Maybe I've been hanging around with the king of jokers too long, but I couldn't stop the reply. "You're beautiful too, little Padfoot."

"Little!"

"I mean, Padfoot!"

He grinned and kissed me.

"C'mon, I've got another surprise for you. Get dressed. And dress nice!"

"What kind of nice?" I asked, eyeing him.

"The kind of nice that makes you look good but you can still move in."

I tried prying more information from him, but he refused to say more. Eventually I did as told and got dressed, ignoring the way he would look at me every so often. It gave me shivers.

* * *

i love reveiws! they make me dance! (kind of not really!) and i'm going on spring break so it might be another while. i love you guys! 


	17. Perfect

amazing as it is, i have a computer once more!! woo! we'll have a party to celebrate my triumphant return, and rejoice that i can update on a somewhat normal schedule now!

here's a list of people who get cookies for reveiwing:

qt starr: haha, i know, i suck at life, my terrible terrible cliffhangerness. but i must say i didn't think it was quite potc2 bad. but i understand. please don't burn me with your torch...

seanymph: you know, as disgusting as that idea is (someone walking in on peter and a guy) i have a feeling i just might have to write a one-shot of that. just so i can laugh at him. either way i really liked that idea for a prank. it would be absolutely _hilarious_ to hear about.

ladyblue: your reveiws always make me crack up. you're such a psycho, and i love it. haha :throws confetti in the air: YAY! snickers and nice use of 'perpetual delight'...makes me giggle...hehe...

rockstar101: well i'm happy to keep you on your toes. a story is much more exciting when you just can't quite guess the ending! and don't worry, no matter what you think, you will be on your toes until the very last word. well, last three words. (i already wrote the ending).

free money: i know! damn room service, such terrible timing! i mean, he couldn't've showed up any other time during the day, no, it had to be right then! haha but it sure was funny!

kerrie: yeah, i would decline being involved in that prank as well. though i just might have to add it to a story, if/when i write my next marauder one. i mean, the very idea is hilarious. why not!

trickstertheif: i aim to please...sort of... thank you eversomuch for forgiving me. i felt absolutely dreaful taking so long, but i couldn't go any faster. it was depressing even me! but i'm happy and computer-connected again, so it's all good.

padme4000: well here you are. where did your name come from? it intrigues me.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sirius was dragging me back along the rode towards his Harley. I was confused—he said he had a surprise, but I knew about the Sportster already. Besides, in a black dress with a rather flowy bottom half, I was definitely not wearing motorcycle appropriate clothes.

"Sirius, I hope we're not going where I think we're going," I said, my voice warning him against what I thought were his plans.

"And where do you think we're going, little Puma?" he replied, laughter in his voice. I knew then that I was indeed in for a surprise.

"Well, we're heading towards that shack again…"

He nodded and kept walking. "That is this direction. But it is not our destination." There was a playful grin on his face. "We're going somewhere else."

"And where might that…be…" I started, as we rounded a corner. The dance club from the night before was brightly lit across the street, and people were already lining up to get inside. Sirius dragged me towards the line, apparently willing to use patience for once in his life. "This is your big surprise?" I asked, stopping beside him.

"Yep." He was still smiling as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his head against mine, and I heard a content sigh escape his lips when I entwined my fingers with his. I smiled.

"Congrats. I am surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised?" His voice was soft and sensual in my ear.

"Very pleasantly," I replied. We were inside in minutes.

The club filled quickly with people, causing the level of scent and warmth to rise exponentially as the music pounded on and the lights flashed over us. Sirius and I danced close, our bodies constantly in contact with one another. Eventually we had to take a break, and by then the entire club was packed with people and we had to yell to hear each other five inches away. Both of us were sweating from dancing, but neither of us cared. Sirius went off to the bar to get us drinks, while I saved one lone (already dirty) table, barely big enough for two people.

I could just see Sirius at the bar, ordering whatever it was he ordered. I wasn't feeling too picky. An obviously fake blonde in a rather flashy top sidled up next to him. She aimed for his attention, flipping her hair and laughing outrageously at anything he said. Sirius did his best to fend her off, but let's be honest, only a woman can fend off other women properly. I abandoned our table and walked up to the two.

"Hello," I said to her, sliding into the nonexistent space between them.

"Rya!" Sirius exclaimed, immediately turning sideways to give me room. His arm was resting on the bar; I laid mine on top of his and connected our fingers. My eyes never left her. "This is Rya," Sirius started, by way of introduction, to this new girl, "my—"

"Fiance," I interrupted. I could feel Sirius' confusion, but he played along, resting his free hand along my waist.

"I don't see any rings," the girl snapped.

"We left them at home," I replied coolly. "They're rather expensive, and we didn't want to lose them by accident."

"I see," she said. "Hate for you to have an accident." She sneered at me.

Sirius' hold on me tightened ever so slightly. "I wouldn't mind if you had an accident," I said to her. Her eyes flashed. "Just as long as you have it away from my man," I added, my eyes still remaining fixed on her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're a bloody American. Watch it."

"Look lady—" Sirius started, his body tense with anger. I stayed in front of him, holding him back.

"You should go," I told her. She huffed away, muttering something like 'bitch' under her breath. I leaned my head back against Sirius. There was a moment of silence (well, less noise) between songs. "I love you," I told him, my eyes closed, my mind lost in the wonderful feeling of being with him.

He lifted one of my hands and kissed it. "I love you too."

"Sirius…I don't think I can go home tomorrow," I said abruptly.

"What? Why?" He didn't sound upset, just confused. And unprepared.

"I want to be with you, despite it all." Thoughts of the war had not been completely banished, even by this night of overflowing fun. I wanted to be close enough to take care of him when he (inevitably) got hurt. I wanted to be able to fight for the people I now knew and cared about.

Sirius sighed unhappily. "Rya, you have to go home. You're not safe here anymore." He wouldn't look at me.

"But—" I started, disbelieving.

"I don't want you to leave either. But we have to do this. Just until the Order figures out what's going on." Still, no eye contact. My stubborn want to stay faded slightly in fear and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced around us before answering. "We've found out that You-Know-Who is targeting someone—someone specific. We don't know who or why yet. I'd sleep better at night knowing you were far away from danger." Finally he looked at me. His eyes held a fear I had never seen before.

"As far as Minnesota?" I asked, my eyes starting to burn.

His hand caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes against the tears I felt coming. "I just hope that's far enough," he said softly.

After a few minutes of soaking in the idea that tonight was our last night, we headed back out to the dance floor, our drinks forgotten. We danced to quite a few more songs, before the first real love song of the night came on. It was a song I had heard before, but I never really listened to it. Sirius and I stayed on the dance floor, along with many other couples, and I simply enjoyed this moment of heaven as my head rested on his chest and he started singing to me halfway through the song.

"_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul _

My love for you is immeasurable  
My respect for you immense  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness  
You're beauty and elegance

You're a rhapsody, a comedy  
You're a symphony and a play  
You're every love song ever written  
But honey what do you see in me

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
__You'll be my breath should I grow old  
__You are my lover, you're my best friend  
__You're in my soul_

_You're an essay in glamour  
Please pardon the grammar  
but you're every schoolboy's dream  
You're Celtic, United, but baby I've decided  
You're the best team I've ever seen _

And there have been many affairs  
Many times I've thought to leave  
But I bite my lip and turn around  
'cause you're the warmest thing I've ever found

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
__You'll be my breath should I grow old  
__You are my lover, you're my best friend  
__You're in my soul…"_

His voice faded with the song, but I will always remember the way he sounded.

Perfect.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The night was nearly over by the time he sang to me again, and this time it was Cheap Trick the let loose his vocals. And of course, with Sirius singing "I want you to want me," I was obligated to sing as well. It was a fun but unharmonious duet, and inevitably led to a need for a more physical activity.

"What do you say to ditching this place for somewhere a bit more…private?" Sirius asked me as the song ended. There was a fire in his dark eyes.

I nodded and led the way out the door. Once outside, Sirius quickly enveloped me in his arms, his lips connecting with mine immediately.

"This is hardly private," I muttered breathlessly when we broke for air. He grinned. "Take me to your house," I said, an idea forming within my thoughts.

He eyed me for only a moment before Apparating both of us to a swath of grass a ways from the house I knew to be his own. There was a tree, already free of its leaves, standing not ten feet away. Sirius went and sat against it, while I rested myself against him, lying between his legs. Wherever Sirius' home was, it was far enough from the cities to give us a spectacular view of the stars.

In the darkness I asked, "Sirius, where are you?"

His answer was shocked. "Wow Rya, you had more to drink than I thought. I'm right here; you're leaning against me." He tightened his grip on me, as if to emphasize his point.

"I meant in the sky. The star."

"Oh!" He shifted me to one side, freeing an arm. "Can you find Orion's Belt?" He pointed, but I had already found it. I nodded. "Look down and to the left. Look for the brightest star—that's Sirius, the dog star."

I turned counter-clockwise and faced him. "I found it," I whispered. He smiled at the corniness of what I had just done. I placed a single innocent kiss on his lips. "You are the brightest star in my sky, Sirius Black. I don't need an astronomer to tell me that."

There was a moment where our eyes connected in love and understanding, a moment where it felt as if our very souls were melting together. An intense feeling of need accompanied the sensation, and within moments Sirius and I were making out under our tree. I stopped him before he removed any clothing.

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron," I said breathlessly. I could feel the eager energy flowing from him again, only this time it was more powerful. I let him Apparate us to the inn. Once there we rushed up to my room.

Our shirts were gone almost before the door was shut. This time neither of us would or could wait. We went straight for the bed, shedding clothes and doubts as we went. Sirius picked me up and dumped me on the mattress, jumping on top of me immediately and kissing me hungrily. We were moving as if afraid we'd never have another chance, as if afraid we'd loose the moment (which, considering what had happened previously, was a legitimate concern). Though we never mentioned it, we knew this was our last night together, and we wanted this to count.

Sirius positioned himself and paused. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It's only been a week, after all."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you, and most importantly," I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, "I need you." I kissed him again. "We both want this." He smiled and kissed me.

As he entered me; as we rocked together; as we each peaked and cried out the other's name; I knew I would never love another man the way I loved him.

* * *

reveiws are an authors best friend!!! well, reveiwERs. and perhaps the more reveiws i get, the faster i'll get the next chapter up. what with me being on spring break and finally having a computer again, i got a bit ahead. and pretty much finished the next chapter.

but there will be...um...popsicles for everyone who reveiws! so yeah, do it!


	18. Remember

okay, each of you get an entire cooler filled with popsicles. that was amazing. and i'm going to apologize for not updating last week like i had intended; for some reason my computer blatantly refused to upload anything. but i've got it covered, so we're good now!

okay, reply-ness. there's a lot so be patient:

diet cigarette: i rather liked that ending as well, but thanks!

dreammedelirious: trust me, you're not the only one. alas, if she is to remain safe though...

rockstar101: after this chapter, there are only two left! i'm so sad! it's almost over!!! ah!! and as to whether or not i continue this after sirius goes to azkaban, well, you'll just have to wait and see!

qt star: i think i shall give you a crystal ball...at the end!!! mwahahaha. then you can't guess what'll happen! hahaha. ahem sorry for the maniacal outbreak.

padme4000: i promise the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. like i said, computer idiotic.

ladyblue::gives you a box of kleenex and some eye drops:: ...sorry about the confetti. it was just supposed to get all stuck in your hair...not your eyeball... would a brownie cheer you up??

trickstersthief: i hope you enjoyed that popsicle, because you've got a whole lot more coming to you!!

ginny-and-draco-fan: of course that wasn't the end!!! i've got to finish the week! but trust me, you'll know when it's the end. though you might still be mad at me. ah, well. nice name.

kerrie: haha, you're world is officially complete, now with the next chapter!!

siriuslyfanatical: wow. you are fanatical. though i hope this isn't enough. then you'll come back for the end in order to fufill your "MORE!" request.

oleiablack: you're right, sirius' eyes are supposed to be grey. but when i was first describing him the dark eyes just seemed to fit him better. maybe i just like him better with dark eyes. either way, i know it's not really cannon, but i'm not too worried about that. and, damn, you're spanish? your english is great! i would've never guessed it wasn't your first language.

the singer in white: you're welcome. how was france??

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, a feeling of complete contentment washed over me without reason. But when I heard Sirius snore softly, and when I turned my head to see his still sleeping face, I found my reason for happiness. Our bodies were tangled together, and the blankets were only half covering either of us. I lightly rested my right hand on his cheek, a lovesick smile taking over my features and tears already threatening me.

His eyes fluttered open and focused on my face, making him smile. "Morning gorgeous," he whispered, taking my hand in his and kissing it before resting our tightly held hands on the mattress between us.

I was trying not to cry. Leaving him was too hard, even though it was still hours away. "I love you…" I started. My voice broke. I swallowed and continued, not noticing the worried look on his face. "I love you so much Sirius…I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this…to leave…I don't think I can…" My eyes were squeezed shut against the tears, but they still overflowed and ran down my cheeks. I hid my face in my pillow.

"Hey," Sirius said softly, scooting closer to me. I was holding my breath to stop myself from sobbing. "Hey, look at me." Slowly I turned towards him. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. I had to close my eyes against the tears again. "Today is not the end of us, Rya Northen. Today is just…terribly unfortunate." One sob escaped. "C'mere." He pulled me towards him, and finally I let myself cry as I lay against his chest, my arm wrapped tightly around him. He stroked my hair and whispered reassurances to me. Eventually I began breathing normally again.

"Sorry Padfoot," I said, glancing up at him. He still looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked back up at him. "No." His arms gently pulled me up to his level for a kiss. I sighed. "But I'll be fine. I've still got some time with you, and I don't want to spend it crying like a little lost dog."

"Well, little Puma, what would you propose we do then?" I saw a spark in his eyes…a spark that reignited the flame from last night. I grinned.

"I can think of a few things…" I said, moving my still naked body under the sheets to cover his still naked body and kissing him. Every second passed with more passion than the one before.

We made love again that morning, but it was more gentle and loving than the hungry sex from the night before. I still didn't want to leave, but at least I could go home with the knowledge that we had been truly and completely intimate, in every definition of the word.

By the time we finally left the bed, it was just past noon. It was a dreary, grey, cold, rainy day. We moved slowly, wanting to cherish every last moment we had together. We both got dressed, neither of us bothering to be modest anymore. Then, as I pulled a sweatshirt on, I heard one of the drawers of the bed stand open. I turned around and saw Sirius—still shirtless—standing with something held behind his back.

"What've you got?" I asked suspiciously.

He walked slowly towards me, a swagger in his steps. There was a nervous grin on his face, and he actually blushed as he stopped in front of me. "I…" He cleared his throat and started again. He looked like he had at the Potters'. I bit back a smile and listened carefully. "I wanted you to know I'm serious about us not being over. And I wanted you to have something to…well, just something, so I got this." He pulled a red box out from behind his back. It was bigger than a ring box—I don't know what I would've done if he had proposed—and flatter. He held it out to me.

"Sirius…I…" I took the box.

"Just open it."

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace; a chain made of white gold and a white gold circular disk resting on simple black padding. It looked like there was something on the disk, but I couldn't tell with the reflections of light dancing across the surface. I pulled the necklace out, letting the disk spin as I put the box aside. There was something engraved on _both_ sides. When I grabbed it, the emptier side (obviously the back) shone up at me, a familiar sign etched at the bottom.

"Did Neil make this?" I asked, shocked. Sirius nodded. I turned it over and almost started crying again. Engraved on the disk—with flawless artwork, I might add—was a picture of what could only be a stylized view of Padfoot and Puma, running through the night. "Oh my god Sirius…this is beautiful." I looked up at him. He was blushing slightly still. "How did you…_why_ did you…?" I looked back down at the necklace before smiling. "I love it." My gaze returned to him, and this time he looked me in the eye. "You are absolutely the most wonderful man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"From the most wonderful man, to the most wonderful woman." He reached up to move some hair out of my face and ended up kissing me. "You're beautiful, little Puma. No matter how much land or water lies between us, I want you to remember that. I want you to remember everything." One of his hands reached up and traced the puma design. "I want you to have this, so you remember that I love you, and so you remember that when things get sorted out we will be together again."

"I will remember." I smiled and looked down at the necklace I knew I would wear every day. "Would you do the honors?" I asked, holding the chain out to him.

"Gladly." He hung the necklace around my neck, and for quite awhile I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful design. I was still shocked by his thoughtfulness. But by the time he finished dressing, I had regained my resolve to enjoy my last hours with Sirius, and I had plans to say goodbye to everyone.

"What would you like to do today?" Sirius asked, walking up behind me as I stared out the window and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him. Whenever he held me, everything felt right somehow. I wasn't looking forward to letting that go. "Rya?"

"If you don't mind, I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay."

"Do you think we could get a hold of Dumbledore? Since it's Sunday?"

"Doubt it. No one knows where he goes on weekends now days." I sighed. "Don't worry, Rya. He'll understand."

"I know. I guess dear old Remus will be next on my list then."

"Him I know will be home. Especially with the full moon a few days ago, he'll still be in the house recuperating. I'll Apparate us."

Within the hour Sirius, Remus, and I had a nice little picnic going on their front lawn. Remus had been neglecting meals the past few days, and Sirius and I still hadn't eaten, so we all conjured up more than enough food for three people.

"So you're going home today, Rya?" Remus asked, unknowingly sending a sharp pain through my chest. I nodded. "How are you traveling?"

"Apparating. It took me ages to get the nerve to do it oversea, but now that it's been done I'm not too worried." I put my plate down, the thought of leaving ruining my appetite.

"I don't think I could ever manage a trip like that," Remus said, helping himself to seconds. Sirius and I shared a grinning glance, knowing Remus must've been starving himself before we came along. "I'd get sick."

"Oh, trust me, I got sick last week when I arrived. It happens to most people. That's why they don't recommend it." I pushed the juice out of tipping range and reached for Sirius' hand. He made the connection without a word.

"Well, I hope you can make it through tonight's journey. I'd hate for you to get sick and not have dear Padfoot there to take care of you." He was smiling, teasing me. Despite the shot of pain, I smiled back.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, _Moony_," I said, emphasizing his werewolf-ish nickname, forcing him to remember the last full moon. "How's your shoulder, by the way?" There was a smug smile on my face, and Sirius was hiding a grin behind a sandwich. I still hated the fact that I had hurt such a kind man, but I was proving a point.

He shook his head in defeat. "Healed," he said. His vision lifted to meet Sirius' smiling eyes. "Something about women—or cats—they always have to win," he said to his best friend. I huffed jokingly and stood.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"As much as you try keeping me out of your messy house, I have to pee. You can carry on making fun of my gender and Animagus form now."

As I walked away, I heard Sirius groan and Remus try to comfort him with the knowledge that the house had been cleaned, thanks to his own self-confinement. And then I heard Remus chuckle, completely randomly.

"I hope you're planning on keeping this one Padfoot," Remus said.

"When it's safe," Sirius said, his voice barely audible at my distance. I slowed my pace a bit. "I love her so much Remus. I would marry her now if it wasn't so goddamn dangerous." My heart stopped. I tripped, landing behind a bush and therefore beyond their view. "And if she would have me," Sirius added as an afterthought. He hadn't heard me fall. Good.

"I've a feeling she would have you, old friend," Remus said. There was a smile in his voice. I got up and ran into the house.

* * *

man!!! there are so many lovely reveiwers!!! you guys all rock, i just want you to know that.

and i also want you to know that i'm making brownies this time. delicious, fresh-out-of-the-oven brownies. yummy. you know you want one. but you have to reveiw first!! maha!


	19. See You Later

only one more chapter left! how crazy!!! 

the following is a list of people who get a big chunk of delicious brownie!:

tricksterstheif: haha. yes, yes he did. it's too bad sirius was all distracted and didn't notice. she _never_ would've lived that down if sirius heard. snickers

noitceffadeeni: well now you no longer have to! funtimes! but i am greatly complimented by you saying my story is amazing, times three! basically your reveiw made me really happy.

ginnyanddracofan: yeah, i've tried to make the chapters a reasonable length. i don't know about you, but the short ones bother me because i have to keep hitting next and the long ones bother me because i have to read for like twenty minutes just to finish one chapter. so i figured this was reasonable-ish.

q.t.star: that chapter was squishy? i always thought 'squishy's were jellyfish...or stuffed dinosaurs...but that's an entirely different story! btw, you so owe me a cooler now.

rockstar101: there might've been a bit of implication. _nudge-nudge-wink-wink._ but i'm still figuring so we'll see.

padme4000: i am glad.

ladyblue: you made me think i won a lot of money. AND YOU LIED. and it made me quite sad. but then you told me we were getting pie to celebrate 700 (WOO) and it made me happy again. yay! hm, my favorite pie would have to be...lemon meraign. though i'm sure i didn't spell that right. and you're naming the kleenex box danish? so can i call him danny? i don't know why that would be fun. it just would! but thanks for not throwing the confetti at my eyes. i kind of need those.

STORY-NESS!!!!

* * *

After we finished our picnic with Remus, Sirius and I decided to hunt down the Potters. Sirius wanted me to meet little Harry, and I wanted to say goodbye to James and Lily. We stopped in what Sirius called Godric's Hollow first, looking for the family at their beautiful home. No one was there. Sirius declared that the only other place they could be without his full knowledge would be Diagon Alley, so we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

We stopped in my room to quickly pack my stuff, in case it took us longer to find the Potters than expected. Sirius also had to recollect a sack's worth of his stuff, though he managed to bring more than the bag could hold and had to shrink a few things to make it work. We left the luggage sitting next to the door; a depressing reminder that vacation never lasts.

Fortunately, we caught James and Lily (and Harry) on their way to Gringotts, "London's magic bank," according to James. Harry was just awoken from a nap, so his eyes were wide and attentive, bright green, just like his mother's. He stared at me for ages before holding his arms out to me, asking for me to hold him.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I think I have to steal this kid," I told her as she passed him to me. He gave me half a smile before his eyes started wandering once more. "He is so adorable!"

"_Now_ he is," James scoffed. He glared with affection at Harry. "You know some children like to vomit right in your face whenever they get the chance?"

"Oh, James, stop it," Lily said. "He only did that once." She winked at me.

"And it was bloody hilarious!" Sirius added. I laughed with him. Harry gurgled, as if proud of himself.

"He is just so cute!" I exclaimed. "Lily's eyes, definitely…" Harry turned and watched with interest as a hag walked past. "And James' hair." I smiled. Sirius leaned towards me and tickled Harry, making him giggle happily. Harry grabbed Sirius' finger, trying to stop him. Sirius wrapped one arm around my waist, continuing to play with Harry, pulling his hand away and tickling the child before letting Harry catch him again. Harry was laughing hysterically at the game.

I couldn't stop thinking about how…_family_-_ish_ we seemed in that moment. Of course Harry wasn't our child. But this idea, this picture formed in my head. A little boy sitting on my hip in the classic mother-child hold, Sirius' arm around the kid and me. I wanted that.

My eyes connected with Sirius' and we both froze for a moment, thinking the same thing. _I want this._ Then I blushed and looked away. Neither Sirius nor I noticed the knowing glance James and Lily shared.

"Why are you two going to the bank anyway?" I asked, bringing conversation back into the world. Sirius wordlessly asked for Harry and I passed him over.

"We're setting up a family account," James answered, linking his hand with Lily's. I gave him a confused look. "The kind that all of us have access to…well, Lily and I will share it, and then when Harry gets old enough he can have his key too." Both parents looked lovingly at their son.

"Have fun with that," Sirius said, bouncing Harry. For being such a ladies' man and prankster, he was good with kids. Really good. "If this little guy is anything like his dad, he'll use any money he can get at Zonko's."

"Zonko's?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's a joke shop," Lily explained. She rolled her eyes at the boys. "Those two—and the other two—practically lived at that stupid shop during third and forth year."

"Indeed we did Lily flower," Sirius said. This time I rolled my eyes. To most females, a nickname like 'Lily flower' aimed at a woman who was not the girlfriend would be threatening. To me, it just seemed like the Sirius thing to say. It was amusing, in a childish and silly way. "But then we wised up—"

"—And started buying in mass quantities," James finished. Both were grinning.

"They've been doing that for years," Lily whispered to me. I had to bite back a giggle. She was smiling as well.

Harry suddenly let out a small squeak. His face was all screwed up, as if he was concentrating really hard on something. Sirius' shoulders drooped and he sighed. "I swear, every time I'm by this kid he poops." Silently he handed Harry back to Lily.

"Well, I guess fecal matter is going to cut our last visit short," James said. He held out his hand; I shook it. "It's nice knowing that someone out there—aside from me—can put up with Padfoot. I hope everything works for you." I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about life in general, but I didn't comment on it.

"I'm just glad someone controlled this beast before I came along," I replied. Before I thought about what I was doing, I hugged him. Then I turned to Lily and hugged her as well. "Stay safe please," I said softly to them, so Sirius wouldn't hear, "for Sirius. He needs friends like you."

Lily rubbed my arm, half-heartedly trying to put me at ease. "He needs you too, Rya," she replied, her voice equally as soft.

James nodded. "We'll manage."

I felt Sirius slip his hand into mine as Harry whimpered.

"We'd better go take care of the bomb," James said. He and Lily shouted their goodbyes to me as they headed towards a large white marble building at the end of the street. I could hear Lily chastising James for calling Harry's diaper a bomb. I shook my head, laughing, and turned back to Sirius.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me. His face still held the 'fatherly' look from when I was holding Harry. My stomach contracted with overwhelming emotion. I would be willing to give him a child, just to see that face more often.

But I couldn't think about that, it was much too painful to think about a future that might never happen and that I wanted so badly.

"Well…that was everyone, I guess," I said, connecting my free hand with his.

"Are you sure?" he replied. His voice sounded pained.

"Everyone except you."

He looked down, away from me. I slid my arms under his, hugging him tightly. His grip on me was equally as unrelenting. I lost myself in the moment of being in his arms, of being held like I was the only thing keeping him alive. I left everything behind and went to a world where it was just us, just at this moment.

The world came crashing down on me as he pulled away.

"It's almost time," he said sorrowfully. "We should get your stuff and head to the Ministry." He sounded quite depressed by the idea.

When we walked into the room—for the last time, I realized—I couldn't stop myself. "I'm sorry, Sirius…" I muttered, walking up to my bag and standing over it.

"For what?" His voice was concerned and confused. I heard him take a few steps closer to me, but thankfully he did not envelope me in those wonderful arms of his.

"For this. This whole week…it was probably a mistake. I wasn't even supposed to come to this inn." I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "And now I'm leaving and all this pain…and I'm just sorry."

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. Sirius appeared at my side and turned me to face him, placing his hand on my shoulders to make sure he had my full attention. "Don't _ever_ think that," he said sternly. His dark eyes locked intensely with mine, and I found I couldn't look away; it was just like the first night we met. "I would rather be tortured for twelve years than forget this one week with you." I took a step closer to him. "This whole day is just…"

"Terribly unfortunate," I finished for him.

"Yeah."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sirius took me to the Ministry, where they had a special room set aside for International Apparation. I had a span of a half an hour to leave before some official from Japan would be arriving.

I had half an hour, thirty minutes, to say goodbye to the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it's cliché, but it's the truth.

I started crying again. Sirius let a few tears loose, trying to hold himself together and failing.

"I will come for you when all this is done," he said, conviction glued to his tone. "I promise."

My mind raced with gradually worse scenarios. "What if…?"

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the very idea. We both knew it was a possibility. "…I'll send word in a few weeks, to tell you how things are going."

"I don't think I can go that long without you, Sirius," I said, gripping his shirt in my fist, trying to control my emotions.

"You have to try. It's too dangerous here right now." He brushed away some tears, emotional pain taking over his features.

"You're staying," I stated, desperately trying to convince him to let me stay.

"It's my job to stay and mess with death." He grinned, though his heart wasn't in it. "I help keep things lively."

That's Sirius, making jokes in a very laugh-less situation. "You do realize that was a complete contradiction," I said, finally able to look him in the eye.

"Of course." For a moment we stared into each others' eyes, trying to memorize everything. He reached up and brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I can't believe this is goodbye," I said softly. My voice broke.

"This isn't goodbye," Sirius insisted.

"Then what the hell is it, Sirius?"

"It's…," he groped for an answer, "see you later. Okay?"

"…okay."

"I love you." He said it so matter-of-factly, like he was telling me the sky was blue or the grass was green.

"I love you too," I replied, forcing myself to not cry. I stepped away from him and picked up my bag. My hands were shaking. I stared at Sirius, wishing I could convince him to let me risk my life with him. His eyes were a whirl of pain and fear. He didn't want me to leave either, but he was afraid of the danger.

"See you later, little Puma," he said, his voice breaking as my nickname came unbidden from his mouth. And despite everything he had said, everything he had told me, it still felt too much like goodbye.

"I'll be waiting for you, Padfoot," I said, meaning every word. I picked up my bag. "See you," I managed. In a crack, my life-changing vacation was horribly over.

* * *

next chapter is the last! how crazy! (i do believe i already said that though...) 

**hokay, so, for all my reveiwers: since the next chapter is the last, everyone who reveiws gets a piece of cake. with ice cream. because you're all awesome.**

on to the epilogue!


	20. Epilogue

NO I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!

except i can't make you all wait forever because i know you love this story.

you guys, all my reveiwers, you are so amazing. you have no idea how happy you guys have made me when you reveiwed and said all those crazy things and you're just too awesome. you all deserve the biggest bowl full or desserts ever created. and then some.

my thanks goes especially to people like kerrie, freemoney, ladyblue, rockstar101, seanymph, and qt starr, who have been reveiwing this whole time (or mostly) and always brighten my day. you guys get an extra large helping of sugary goodness.

i'm going to reply to the numerous (THERE ARE SO MANY!!!) reveiws at the end. though i find it funny that most of you were all "so that sequel...when is it going to start?" i don't ever recall saying there would BE a sequel... but you never know. i'm thinking.

_by-the-by, if anyone who is reading this is an artist, i wouldn't mind a picture of rya's necklace. i'm not much of an artist myself, but i still think it would be cool to have. if you're interested in making it, i would LOVE to see it._

* * *

It was mid-November when I finally returned to London. Sirius had sent me a letter in October telling me that Voldemort was trying to hunt down James and Lily, forcing them into hiding. He told me they wanted him to be the Secret-Keeper, but he figured he was much too obvious, and that Voldemort would hunt him down just to get to them. He told me he was working on convincing the couple to pick another—less obvious—friend, though the way he described this 'friend' made me nervous. It sounded like he was describing Pettigrew. 

But I forced myself to trust Sirius and James' perceptive abilities. After all, they both knew Pettigrew ages before I even came along. Maybe I'm just an easily creeped out girl.

I doubt it. I have to trust Sirius though. This is too important.

Then, right after Halloween, I heard there had been a major attack in London, and the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (what a ridiculous title, honestly) had finally been defeated.

By Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

Which could only mean something had happened to Lily and James. They would've died before letting Voldemort near their son. That train of thought terrified me. James and Lily were probably dead. Where was Sirius? Why hadn't he tried to contact me, now that the danger he had been so afraid of was gone? What about Remus? And not that I cared about his well-being, but where was Pettigrew? I was left with no choice but to return to London myself and seek out my soul mate.

Of course, I needed to tell him a thing or two as well. Some things you can't share through a letter. News like this needs to be passed person to person.

Sirius never told me where exactly his and Remus' home was, so I found myself unwilling to attempt an Apparation there. I hadn't even Apparated into London; I had taken an underwater train through the ocean. It was a bit too dangerous in my condition to Apparate overseas.

Anyway, unable to go directly to his home, I headed to the Leaky Cauldron. I was sure that someone there would at least know how I could get a hold of him. Sirius had made friends pretty much everywhere he went.

Everyone inside the pub was drunk already. I didn't even bother asking them. I went and stood outside the door, listening to their joyful celebration. Apparently even after two weeks people were still celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord. Finally, a balding man with a beer belly walked up to the pub. I could tell he was sober (for now), so I intercepted him on his way to the door.

"Pardon me sir, but do you know where I might find a man by the name of Sirius Black?" My stomach twisted in apprehension.

"Azkaban, thank heavens. The traitor," he said viciously.

"What??" I asked, shocked by his reaction and his words.

He gave me a strange look. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No I'm not." I heard panic in my voice. I didn't care. "What's Azkaban? What's happened?"

The man sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "It was Halloween. You-know-who—you do know who that is?" I nodded. "Yes, well, he attacked the Potters."

I gasped, interrupting whatever he had been about to say. I had already guessed, but hearing it so carelessly from this stranger made it shocking. "But they had a Secret-Keeper!" I said. My voice almost turned it into a question.

"That rotten Sirius Black was their Secret-Keeper. He gave them to You-Know-Who. Sentenced them to death. The child—Harry Potter—survived somehow though, managing to bring down the Dark Lord at the same time. Then that Black fellow went and killed another friend, Pettergoo or something. Poor fool went after Black for killing the Potters and ended up dying as well."

"Peter? Peter Pettigrew?" I asked desperately. I was really starting to panic now.

"That's it. How did you know that?" I didn't answer him. My mind was swirling with confusion and terror, leaving me lost in a dark and cold tornado that enveloped my mind and carried me beyond any help.

_This isn't right,_ I thought. _That can't be what happened. Sirius loved James and Lily, he would've sacrificed himself to save either one of them. Peter was the shady one. He wasn't as dense as he acted. Sirius never would have told old Voldy—he didn't even want to work with the bastard. Something isn't right here. This can't be true._

"Anyway," the man continued, obviously taking my silence as a willingness to keep listening. "They caught Black after he got rid of Pettigrew. Sent him straight off to Azkaban—that's our very high security prison. He won't be leaving there anytime soon, if ever. Probably'll die in there, thank heavens."

I was hyperventilating. _He's in prison! For life! This can't be happening!_

"Lady, are you alright?" the man asked. I barely even heard him. My world was spinning. "You don't look too good, are you okay?" He took a step towards me, reaching out to me, trying to get me to respond. I couldn't. All my energy was focused on one thought.

_Sirius! _

I dropped to my knees. As my vision went dark, I could hear the man calling for help. I didn't care if he found any. Without Sirius, this darkness was perfect.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Through the haze that encompassed the past few days, she could hear voices. One was familiar and strange…someone who had tried talking to her since the darkness. The other was new. Visiting a friend a work perhaps. She didn't really care. This darkness was more comforting than reality.

"What happened to her?" the new voice asked.

"We're not sure yet. The man who called the Healers said she just passed out when he told her about events surrounding the Downfall."

"Passed out? That's a bit extreme. I mean, just like that?"

"Just like that. It's weird."

"How long has she been here?"

"Almost three days now."

"What? Why?!"

"Look at her cheeks."

A pause. "They're wet!"

"She's been crying since we picked her up. Nonstop. She screams sometimes too, like she's having nightmares."

"For three days?"

"Yes." A moment's hesitation. "I'm worried about the baby. If she keeps going like this she might miscarry."

"Do we know who the father is?" Fresh tears feel down her face.

The familiar-strange woman lowered her voice. "We don't even know who she is." She sounded genuinely worried. Oh well.

"This has to be the weirdest case I've ever heard of, and I've been nursing for twenty years."

"I know."

Silence.

"I wish we could find the father." She tossed in the bed, on the verge of nightmare and unwilling to fight it.

"Good luck with that until she wakes up."

"She was wearing this necklace." Footsteps. Metal sliding off metal. "No one recognizes the work though. It looks like a great cat and a large canine, but we have no idea what that means." The nightmare backed off, as if too intrigued by this new information to torment her.

"Looks like she's a mystery."

Metal clinking against the same surface, being set back down.

"Come on, let's get lunch. We won't know anything until she wakes up."

"I guess you're right. I'm still worried about that baby though."

"It'll be fine." The door closes.

The nightmare wasted no time in attacking her. There he was, always just out of reach, just out of hearing. He was trying to tell her something. She was trying to tell him something. A giant rat wrapped its tail around his abdomen and pulled him farther from her, throwing him into a dark, dirty dungeon. Screams forced their way out.

Even as the nightmares faded and she began to regain consciousness, her whole being ached: mind, body, and soul. She began living again, but it wasn't really living.

She was in a nightmare. Without him…there was nothing else…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

A baby cries out, almost in the same instant its mother falls back against the pillows. "It's a boy!" the doctor proclaims, with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Orion," the woman says. She's breathing hard; labor was tough on her.

"Pardon?" a nurse asks, stepping closer while the baby is cleaned up.

"His name. Orion. Orion Canopus."

* * *

okay, here we go;

noitceffadeeni: don't hug your moniter too tightly, dear. you don't want to hurt it so bad that it gets mad and won't let you visit anymore!! but i'm glad you enjoyed the story.

seanymph: yeah, that's what i was going for. i was originally going to just make him say "i'd rather die" but i thought that would have a better affect. yes i am american, i'm actually from minnesota, hence why rya is as well. i think i remember that song, but i'd have to listen to it again to be sure.

the singer in white: you're so right, if harry and ron knew each other when they were first learning how to talk that would've been the cutest thing ever. "won" and "hawwy"!!! i wish. haha, after hearing you describe france i feel the need to catch a plane... ah well, i can't exactly afford that right now. maybe someday. but i would so pick the brit over the french as well. that accent alone melts my heart.

ladyblue: yeah i wasn't getting any alerts from fanfiction either. it was confusing me. why were you distracted my johnny depp? what was he doing? was he doing a jig on your kitchen table? i hope he took his pirate boots off first. i'd hate to eat on that table after those were on it. hehe... anyway, you know what else is a fun word? "lugubrious." it's one of my favorite words. that and "wench" and "cabbage." actually i just think "cabbage" is a weird word. honestly, who named cabbage? good grief. ...why did you name your brain demetrius? i mean, isn't that technically naming yourself demetrius? ah, i'm going to miss your reveiws.

rockstar: yes, my foreshadowing was evil. i wanted to see how many people noticed, and there was actually quite a few of you. but don't worry, you're not the only one to cry. though i AM still surprised by that. i mean, I didn't even cry. it's sad as all hell, but i didn't think it was THAT emotional. i guess i was wrong.

dreammedelirious: what exactly was disastrous now? the whole rya-trying-to-convince-sirius-to-let-her-stay thing? yeah, she failed pretty miserably at that. she isn't one to convince others to do whatever she wants--unfortunately she lacks that skill.

renee: i still can't believe i made you guys cry. but you made me happy just by saying that i kept your attention. maybe i've been hanging with too many adhd kids lately and i automatically know how to keep people's attention. ah well.

padme4000: too true. that's the wonder of reality, of course. oh well, what can you do. though, who said this was the end...?

freemoney: detailed with what? what? i'm confused. but yes, you missed popsicles and brownies. but you get a really big chunk of cake, so no worries! you rock.

tricksterstheif: how does that taste? and you forgot about the ice cream. careful it doesn't melt all over you.

qt star: i always though sirius would be this way as an adult. i mean, he can't change completely from who he was as a kid, but he's not an idiot. he knows what he's getting himself into. but he's always going to have that humor with him. he even has it after azkaban, you see it every once in awhile in the books. i just don't think someone can loose a humor that is that big a part of them. but don't worry, i'll probably be writing for a looong time.

channe: i'm glad you liked it so much, and i hope you enjoyed this as well!

lee: you know you and channe had almost the same exact reveiw? but i'm happy you liked it too, and i hope you liked the ending.

OH MAN THAT WAS ALOT.

i am going to miss you guys so much. reveiw one last time for me!!!


End file.
